


Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania (Season 1)

by EternalInsanity787



Series: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania [1]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Angels, Arachne - Freeform, Brownies, Cecaelias, Comedy, Cyclopses, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Giants, Gnomes, Goblins, M/M, Magic, Magical Community, Magical Creatures, Male Homosexuality, Merpeople, Minor Violence, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Parody, Pixies, Sasquatches, Shared Universe, Sorcerers, Talking Animals, Tentacles, Trolls, Unicorns, Were-Creatures, Weremonkeys, Werewolves, Witches, Wizards, Wyverns, gryphons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalInsanity787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place in the shared universe of American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible, Recess, The Proud Family and Lilo & Stitch, which is shared universe due to Lilo & Stitch having all those crossover episodes, is a story about a young openly gay boy living in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (USA) and trying to not only struggle with crushes on boys while being a boy and your other average High School problems, but also on hiding his own magical super power. He transforms into a Wyvern: the "natural rival" of Dragons. He also has an extreme amount of insecurity compared to most other heroes of his type. Even though he's a hero mostly because he simply chooses to be, he's still trying to be a hero nonetheless. After all, the American Dragon is in New York, not Philadelphia!</p><p>This is a story mostly focused on OCs, very little, if any, canon Characters will appear. However, there may be crossover episodes later on in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That's the Wyvern Way 1/2

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America. Home of the Liberty Bell, home of that statue of Benjamin Franklin, the original home of the Fresh Prince from that 1990's sitcom, it is definitely a well known American city indeed. It is also, where our story begins. Well, Philadelphia at early dawn, with the sun just coming up, is where and when our story begins. The classic Philadelphia skyline, the busy streets filled with people, and of course the classic sound of the all-day-long city traffic. Let's not even forget the view of the Delaware River separating Pennsylvania and New Jersey, or the Schuykill River which flows through Philadelphia. Yes indeed, as the 5th most populous city of the United States, it is one of the key united states cities. Of course, our focus is not on the city itself, but rather one sole member of it's citizens. That citizen was actually standing on the roof of his home at the moment, alone. His name was Coby David Nelson, and he was a very adorable young little boy with fine green eyes, dark brunette hair that was in a nice bowl-cut fashion, but it was really more of a swayed fashion, and said brunette hair also had blonde highlights in it too. He wasn't the tallest or buffest boy in South Philly, but he had a body that was fit enough to pass as fit. He also had white skin, meaning that since he lived in South Philadelphia, he most likely had Italian ancestry, but that's not important at the moment. As for clothing, he typically wears black jeans, with purple sneakers at the bottom to match the purple long-sleeve undershirt with a black '-' sign on the chest that he wears under a beige (the specific shade would be closer to Khaki or Ecru) hoodie jacket. Oh, and he also had a black hat on his head that he wore in a reverse fashion too. However, the focus right now was that he was just sitting on the roof of his school, looking at the rising sun over the Philadelphia skyline, at the flocks of Canada Geese flying in their V-shaped flocks high in the sky, and of course listening to the sound of traffic and the occasional barking of a dog. Of course, none of those things was what Coby was really focusing on. Instead, he just looked to the sky, took in a deep breathe and stood up.  
  
"Well", Coby said to himself, "Here's goes nothing....I guess.", and with one more deep breathe, Coby ran for the edge of the building and jumped. While one might view this action as completely crazy, Coby was merely activating his powers. His Wyvern powers. That's right, Coby has the ability to transform into a Wyvern. While all Wyvern transformations have individuality, the one thing that stayed the same is that they are essentially a dragon with the arms & wings being the same limb. Coby's individuality is that his transformation was mostly a violet/purple colour, and he had a very impressive wingspan. His eyes were still green, and while he technically had hands, they were attached to his wings, and were not as easily usable as a Dragon's would be. This transformation was indeed slow and dramatic, first came in the tail, then the legs, then the body took shape (he did grow in size for this form), then the head, and finally the arms/wings. It was truly amazing how fast he had turned into a reptile and just how perfectly this transformation was. However, his attempt at flight was not so perfect. Right after he transformed, he soon, "Woah, woah, AHHHH!", fell right to the ground infront of his own home. Luckily though, he changed back into human form just as he hit the ground, "Oww.....", was all he said with a grown just as his mother came rushing outside. His mother, Chelsea Nelson, was a beautiful woman. Just, downright gorgeous. An amazing figure, with dark brunette hair in a fashionable bun with one nice bit of bangs going over her right eye, she usually wore a white long-sleeve formal shirt with a burgundy sweater, a deep dark burgundy skirt that did the classic slant to show off her legs, black high heels, and an amethyst necklace plus amethyst earrings. Upon seeing her son's crash landing she rushed right over to his side and helped him back up to his feet;  
  
"Are you alright baby?", she said to him in a panic, hugging him and trying to make sure he was alright, "How many times do I have to tell you to not transform on the roof?!"  
  
"I'm fine, mom", Coby assured her as she didn't even think about relenting on her hugs and inspections, "I just...there's nowhere else to transform at!"  
  
"Well until you know how to fly, promise me you won't do it on the roof ever again! I don't want my baby getting severely injured or even killed because he tried to fly off the roof!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Alright", Chelsea then gave him once more a big hug, "I know, it's hard being a Wyvern. We don't get mentors like the Dragons do, we don't have a special little council to organize rules to being a Wyvern, we don't have any obligation to protect anyone, we usually have to teach ourselves and do what we think is right. But I know you can do it all by yourself, you're my little baby, after all."  
  
"Mom....why can't you teach me how to control my powers?"  
  
"Honey...I'm the chief of police too", Chelsea then explained to him, with clear regret in her voice, "I would love to be the first Wyvern to actually mentor her son, "But, I just don't have the time to do that. I could be on the call at any second, and you know that! I mean, we live in Philadelpha", and then Coby began pouting, feeling sad that his own mother couldn't teach him how to control his powers, she felt bad for him and patted his cheek a bit so that he looked at her again, "Oh sweetie, it's alright. I'll try my best to find someone who can at least try to help you. In the meantime, you have a school to get to."  
  
"Well", Coby said with a sigh, "Alright mom....can I eat breakfast first?"  
  
"As long as you have time to, sweetie.", and then Coby ran off, but Chelsea for some reason stopped him, "Coby?", and Coby just smiled and gave her a (family) kiss on the cheek before she finally let him run inside to eat his breakfast. Of course, while he was at the table eating his eggs with bacon, the man of the household finally came out aswell. Albert Nelson was the name of the father of this family, and he was a very well built officer of the force. The man was already wearing his police uniform, and was different from his wife and son; he had teal coloured eyes and short black hair. He also had a mustache under his nose, and a bit of hair on his legs and arms. He also had a watch on his left wrist, and of course various police equipment on a belt on his waist.  
  
"Mornin', son!", Albert greeted his son, ruffling his hair a bit as he went right over to the coffee machine to fix himself a drink, "How's it been? Ya all caught up on Glee now?"  
  
"I don't watch Glee, Dad", Coby replied with, with a soft tone of voice;  
  
"You don't?", Albert replied with, "I thought most gay teenagers did."  
  
"Well", Coby was truly shy even now, not knowing how to reply to that, "I don't."  
  
"Well nothing wrong with being an individual, eh son?", Albert then sat down with his coffee and newspaper in hand, but he did see his son wasn't feeling very happy, "Uh, well, wanna hear about those new broadway shows they got playing?"  
  
"I'm not into Broadway either, dad."  
  
"You're not?", Albert replied, a bit confused, Coby just shook his head, "Well, anything ya do like son? I know it's not Football season like you're old man."  
  
"Actually Dad, I wou-", and then Chelsea came back in and of course interrupted the conversation;  
  
"Oh hey honey!", Albert said to his wife happily, "Say, uh, why did you just dash out the house so quickly? Was it Anthony again?"  
  
"Oh no", Chelsea replied, putting a hand on Coby's shoulder, "It was just Coby accidentally tripped and fell down the stairs and I wanted to make sure he was alright!"  
  
"But, I don't remember Coby leaving through the front door...."  
  
"Trust me, that's what happened", and suddenly Chelsea sounded a bit more stern than usual;  
  
"Well, was the fall bad, son?"  
  
"Not really", Coby answered with, even though he knew full well he was basically lying to his dad, "I'm perfectly fine, dad."  
  
"Well that's good, son!", Albert then assured his son with a smile, "'Cuz you do have school in just a few minutes, hahaha."  
  
"And you have to get to the station in a few minutes, Officer Nelson", Chelsea then reminded her husband while she herself got her own coffee;  
  
"Oh I know, Chief", and it was then that the School Bus Coby had to take arrived.  
  
"There's the bus", Chelsea announced, "Now get going, baby, have fun at your new High School! Oh my little Freshman!", and then she gasped, just remembering now that it was Coby's first day as a 9th grader in a real high school, and promptly took out her iphone just as Coby got his purple backpack on and was headed for the door, "Hold on! I have to get a picture of you before you leave!"  
  
"Mom, I-", and she took the picture;  
  
"Alright, got it! Now off to school, my little man!", and with that Coby was finally off to his first day at his first real High School. The High School Coby went to was none other than Deborah Read Franklin High School. It was a public school located in South Philadelphia, and was essentially your average big city educational institute. The main building had three stories to it, and also included the Cafeteria inside of it. The Auditorium was it's own separate building just beside the main building, and the Gym which also included the pool was the same way on the other side aswell. Other classes, such as Weights/Conditioning, Wood Shop and Art, had a shared building in the back area of the school's campus. In the middle of that, was the school's main yard complete with a hexagon shaped wooden platform that had an impressive statue of Benjamin Franklin & his wife Deborah Read Franklin standing side beside with arms at eachother's waists in the center of it. Amazingly, that statue was made by students of a previous year. In the back of the school campus was other courts for sports that didn't fit inside of the Gym. Which of course meant the Tennis courts and finally the Football Field just behind that. The school also had a front yard which included a small baseball field plus various equipment for Football practice & tryouts. Of course, the focus right now was not on the school itself, but rather on the hundreds of students arriving from the school buses to attend it. Of course, the focus was on Coby, who was just arriving to the school off of his bus. Of course, as soon as he stepped off of the bus one of the head jocks of the school purposely bumped into him to push him;  
  
"Watch where ya goin!", the jock mocked as Coby just bluntly kept walking on. He was also nudged by another jock in the same fashion again, one of the previous one's friends, but he kept ignoring them and walking into the hallways as soon enough he was in the main lobby of the school. There was a statue of Deborah Read Franklin right infront of the stairways, and on the base of that statue was the list of homerooms. Upon looking at his homeroom, Coby just sighed at seeing what subject the class was, but he went to it anyway. The reason he was not excited about this, was because the homeroom was nothing else other than Algebra class. That's right, Algebra. The class that most students dread whether they are good at it or not. At least, in this school anyway.  
  
Coby was not the first person to reach the classroom and take his seat at one of the desks, but he wasn't the last one either. He was at least the seventh person to arrive to the class. Once he took his desk and sat down in it though, he was soon greeted by someone who actually turned his bored unhappy expression into an actually happy expression with a happy mood to boot it;  
  
"Hi Cobes!", was the voice of Brandon Quinn; Coby's best friend. While Coby was first startled by Brandon's voice, when he saw it was him, that best friend of his with a quiff fashioned brown hair, light purple eyes, a red shirt with a flame design on the chest plus a dark red/black striped long-sleeve undershirt, with khaki pants and red/white sneakers to finish the look, he was definitely happy to see his Best Friend, "Glad ya passed and made it to High School!"  
  
"I'm glad you passed yourself", Coby replied with, "A bit surprised, but happy."  
  
"Why surprised?", Brandon replied, "I mean, I'm not dumb, am I?"  
  
"I'm not calling you dumb, I'm just saying, ya know....well, you did tend to make your desk fall over quite alot......and you once managed to break the water machine, and you faceplanted on the vending machine alot too. Ya know, your not exactly, well, the opposite of clumbsy."  
  
"I know", Brandon replied with, somewhat sighing, "I can't help it..."  
  
"Hey", Coby patted him on the back, "We're friends! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please don't feel bad about it."  
  
"I'm just joking, Cobes!", Brandon said back, smiling, "As if you would hurt anyone's feelings!", and it was then that Coby and enjoyed a good life with eachother just as the next person walked into the room, a fellow student and friend of theirs. More specifically, it was Ingrid Lofton. Ingrid was not the tannest girl in school by any means, and she had brown hair in a low bun style, wit ha few pencils kept in her bun. She wore glasses over her green eyes, and usually wore a khaki jacket, a white shirt under it, green/dark khaki pants with white/black shoes and completed her look with a golden key necklace. She also usually carried a Franz Kafka book with her aswell.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?", Ingrid said to Coby and Brandon as she sat down on the other side of Coby;  
  
"Oh Hi Ingrid!", Brandon eagerly greeted her with, "I should've known you'd make it to High School! Me and Coby were just laughing about the thought of Coby hurting someone's feelings!"  
  
"Gee that really is a funny thought.", of course Ingrid was being sarcastic.  
  
"I know right?"  
  
"You know, sometimes I question why I hang out with you two", Ingrid answered with, "But then I realize that I do because for some reason, I want to."  
  
"Good to know that, Ingrid.", Coby said back to her with;  
  
"Yeah!", Brandon added, but then gasped, "That might mean we're destined to be best friends! I mean, wouldn't that explain so much?!"  
  
"It would, if there were proof of an actual higher power."  
  
"Haha", and it was finally then that the teacher of this class finally arrived. He was George Jefferson Franklin, and he was known all around the city was one of the toughest teachers in the entire world. Even the hardcore mathletes were afraid of his class. He had to moved down from 12th grade math to 9th grade math because he was that tough. He was an overweight but still imposing african-american man with short balding hair, a light beard on his chin, and he usually wears a navy blue blazer with a light yellow collared shirt under it, plus a mutli-coloured scarf over both of his shoulders. Complete with khaki coloured pants and typical black dress shoes, this man was ready for his day of work. Well, at least you would think that. You see, instead of a binder or anything, Mr. Franklin actually brings a box of doughnuts with him everywhere he goes.  
  
"Alright alright that is enough laughing and playing and talking!", Mr. Franklin bluntly said in his very deep voice to all of his students, "I am Mr. Franklin, and that's all you need to know about who I am. Now, I am going to go over the roll call, and when I say your name you had better say here, if you don't say here when I tell you to, even if you ARE here, you are still going to be counted as absent! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir", all of the students in the class said in unison;  
  
"Now", Mr. Franklin then cleared his throat, "Brittany Fujimoto?"  
  
"Here!", and that was from Brittany, a Japanese-American girl with long black hair usually tied in a ponytail, of course having that classic cheerleader perfect body/face, and of course wearing the cheer-leading uniform that was mostly white with blue, the school colour, stripes and such in that typical cheerleader style. She also wore fashionable sneakers as part of her outfit too, of course. Also, while she was saying here, she was also just bluntly texting someone on her cellphone.  
  
"Alright", and then Mr. Franklin checked the next name on his roster, "Jacob Sterecra?"  
  
"Right here, Frank", and of course that came from one of the school's head jocks and prime football players, Jacob. He had that classic football player body, a fabulous tan as he had indian (the country india) heritage and as as such an Indian-American, short black hair alongside dark eyes to match it, and usually wore a red collar shirt with a long-sleeve white shirt underneath, though he kept the sleeves rolled up. He also wore khaki coloured shorts and sandals matching his shirt. Jacob had his feet resting on the seat of the desk infront of him, and had his hands behind his back in a classic resting position;  
  
"That's Mister Franklin to you, boy", Mr. Franklin promptly said to him as he then checked the next name of the roster, "Muffy Jenkins?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from a red-headed Irish-American girl with black eyes who was wearing a green turtle-neck sweater, a plaid skirt that was mostly shades of green, black dress shoes, white socks and of course, had freckles.  
  
"Gary Stu?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from an African-American boy with freckles and dark curly hair in an afro fashion. He had noticeable buck teeth, a nazily voice, was extremely scrawny, and was wearing blue shorts with suspenders over a white long-sleeve shirt with pens in the chest pocket. He also wore glasses, black shoes, and had an inhaler with him at all times. He even took a few breathes with the inhaler before Mr. Franklin moved on to the next student;  
  
"John Doe?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from a bald African-American boy who had a fully bald head, wore a white collar shirt with a blue sweater-vest, had on black jeans and blue sneakers. He also had dark eyes, too.  
  
"Carmelita Sanchez?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from a Spanish-American girl with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, who dressed in a blue jean mini-skirt, wore knee-high heeled boots that were black, wore an orange tank-top with a very short blue jean jacket over it. She wore plenty of orange/pink makeup on her eyes and lips, and Mr. Franklin himself was disgusted with the way she looked/dressed.  
  
"Tyriana Lincoln?"  
  
"Right Here, yo", and that came from an African-American girl who had golden hoop earrings, wore a short jean skirt, had purple high-heels with a matching purple shirt, and wore a blue jean jacket. She didn't ware as much make up as Carmelita did, and wore colours that actually looked good on her. She had her hair in a long corn-row fashion, and it was of course, dark in colour.  
  
"Devonte Benson?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from an African-American boy with his hair in a corn-row fashion, he had on extremely baggy pants, a white t-shirt, was very skinny but very fit, and had on a big puffy jacket with a hood aswell. He also had ear piercings, wore plenty of rings on his fingers, and was tall in height.  
  
"William Washington?"  
  
"C'here!", and that came from an African-American boy with short hair in no particular fashion, a generic blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, generic sneakers, and an overall generic look to himself.  
  
"Amy Jackson?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from a cheerleader in the same uniform as Brittany, but of course Amy was African-American rather than Asian. She had her hair in a fabulous shoulder-length style, and had her hair straightened. Though, this was likely just weave or a wig. Aside from that though, she wore the same thing Brittany did, though she was a bit taller than the Asian girl.  
  
"Mary-Sue McLean?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from an Irish-American girl with extremely curly and puffy red hair who was wearing a dark green turtle-neck sweater, blue skinny jeans, black heels, a few earrrings and other jewelry, and of course had blue eyes.  
  
"Conan O'Doogle?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from an Irish-American boy with short red hair, freckles, pale skin and of wearing clothes similar to Devonte, but the pants were black, the sneakers were blue, and the jacket was a darker blue. Though the outfit was still essentially the same thing, but in different colours.  
  
"Ingrid Lofton?"  
  
"Here.", and of course that came from Ingrid.  
  
"Brandon Quinn?"  
  
"Here!", and that came from Brandon.  
  
"Coby Nelson?"  
  
"Here", and of course that came from Coby.  
  
"and finally, Blake Baumer?", and of course Blake Baumer was a Japanese-American boy who who had black hair in a spike anime-esque fashion, it wasn't long, but it was short and a bit spikey in the back. He had one bang going over his right eye, that was also where a dyed red streak was, and that red streak took up most of the bang. He usually wore a dark red shirt with a black dragon design on it, black jean pants, red sandals and had a watch on his left wrist. He also wore a long-sleeve white shirt under his red shirt too. He didn't say he was here, because he was already asleep with his hand on his desk. Mr. Franklin saw this, and took a sadistic delight when he said, "I'll count you as absent then", and he even began laughing, "Hahahahajawahahahamahahahaa!", but then he once more cleared his throat and walked over to sit on his desk, then he opened his box of donuts.  
  
"You're going to make us do every single page from the textbook while you do nothing but eat doughnuts at your desk, aren't you?", Ingrid then bluntly asked him;  
  
"Why yes", Mr. Franklin replied with a very sadistic grin to his face, "Yes I am. You all will start at the first page with work to be done on it, take out your notebooks or whatever you kids use for paper nowadays, and get working!", and then he just bluntly began eating donuts at his desk without actually teaching anything while his students just took out paper, notebook and textbook and did their work. Or in Jacob, Brittany and Amy's case just pretended to do their work, and in Blake's case just continued sleeping through the entire class. Of course, it wasn't long until Coby was having trouble with his math work, having to fill his designated scratch paper sheets with tons of unnecessary work because he didn't know multiplication or division well, and of course was easily getting stressed out until finally;  
  
"The answer's twelve", was all Ingrid said to him, of course in a whisper;  
  
"Thanks, Ingrid", a very relieved Coby promptly whispered back to her, putting down that answer and then moving on to the next one which of course, made him begin stressing out once more. Meanwhile, Mr. Franklin was just enjoying doughnut after doughnut. He savored them by taking several bites to finish just one, but after each was finished, he went right to stuffing his face with the next one. He hardly even opened his eyes to look at his students at all, he just focused on his doughnuts.  
  
"This is alot easier than I thought it would be!", Brandon then whispered to Coby with, "I heard this guy was the harshest math teacher in the entire world!"  
  
"Brandon", Coby whispered back to him with, "I'm trying to work here..."  
  
"I know, but I'm just saying!"  
  
"Saying what?"  
  
"I......I forgot what I was talking about........", Brandon then raised his hand, but Coby promptly put it right back down for him;  
  
"I don't think you'd want to do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You do realize that he's probably just waiting for someone to screw up, right?", Ingrid then pointed out to Brandon and Coby, "He told us to work, and if he catches us not doing math work, or pretending to do math work, or quietly sleeping, he'll probably give us an extremely irrational and ridiculously harsh punishment for virtually no reason. Right?"  
  
"......what?", in response Ingrid just sighed and whispered;  
  
"Why do I even try?"  
  
"I'm just asking what you mean!", Brandon whispered back, "I didn't understand it."  
  
"Just forget it", was all Ingrid answered with. , but it was then that a sound was heard. It was the sound of Muffy Jenkin's pencil rolling off her desk and onto the floor. It was a sound heard through-out the room, a sound that didn't wake Blake up, but did manage to disrupt Mr. Franklin's time of enjoying his doughnuts. It was a sound that made Muffy Jenkins get up from her seat and try to pick it up, unaware that Mr. Franklin had walked up to her desk already, and was angry as he said to her;  
  
"MUFFY JENKINS!", and the girl hit her head on the bottom of her desk as she jumped in fear, "YOU OWE ME ONE GRAPE JELLY AND PEANUT BUTTER DOUGHNUT WITH FROSTING ONTOP, AND YOU HAVE ONE WEEK'S DETENTION FOR DISRUPTING MY EATING! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?", in response there was a long pause, before Muffy Jenkins bursted into tears and cried as she ran from the room into the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. Coby and Brandon looked on worried as Mr. Franklin just fixed up his clothes before sitting back down and went right back to eating his doughnuts at his desk. As they held their worried expressions, Ingrid just said to them;  
  
"That's what I meant.", and of course, the rest of the class was filled with stress, quiet, and Mr. Franklin eating doughnuts the entire time. Nothing truly worth focusing on happened in this class, so it's not worth talking about. However, after the class ended and everyone, even Blake, got up and left Mr. Franklin's homeroom class, Coby, Brandon and Ingrid were walking together down the now busy halls of the school to the next class they all ironically seemed to share. Ingrid opened up with the first words, "I'm just going to make a wild guess and say we all have the exact same classes."  
  
"Well, is your next class Mythology?", Coby then asked in response, "Cuz, that's what mine is."  
  
"Yep", Ingrid bluntly answered with, "And I bet it's-"  
  
"Mine too!", Brandon then excitedly answered, "Yay! We're gonna go to Mythology class AND Math Class together! Isn't this exciting!"  
  
"Since when is there a Mythology class in any type of school?", Coby then questioned, "Don't they save that stuff for the internet?"  
  
"Maybe this school is just the fun public school!", Brandon then suggested, "That's what I bet it is! Every other class besides Mr. Franklin's is gonna be amazingly fun and everything!"  
  
"Or", Ingrid then suggested, "It's supposed to be Geography class, but the possibly mentally insane teacher refused to teach that and just changed the name."  
  
"Well, I guess we'll see which one of you is right when we get there", Coby suggested, "I wanna bet that Ingrid's right."  
  
"Awww", Brandon replied, "Why can't I ever be the right one?"  
  
"Because my suggestion makes sense?", Ingrid answered with;  
  
"But mine can make sense too!"  
  
"Guys, chill!", Coby said to his two friends, "It's alright, we're all friends here, right?"  
  
"Of course we are!", Brandon replied with, "But-Oooh! Oooh! There's Mythology class!", and of course he was pointing right at the door to their next class together. All three of them then promptly entered, and saw that this class had at least 20 students total. About half of the class was African-American, while the rest except for them was Irish-American. Even the teacher was African-American when he stepped in, but he was definitely not their previous teacher. Though, that should be obvious. This teacher was far more slender and taller, and had hair that was similar to Benjamin Franklin's in that it was mostly bald on top while the back was actually a bit long. For clothes he usually wore a black pair of suit pants with visible suspenders, a white formal shirt with a red tie, and a black blazer to top it all off with black/white dress shoes. He also had a small visible bit of stubble on his chin too.  
  
"Alright alright alright", the teacher said to get the talking class to settle down, "Welcome, to Mythology class, I, your teacher for this fine class, am to be usually addressed as Mr. Carter, or Professor Benjamin Carter, but I would prefer Professor Carter. Now I am not going to bother with roll call because frankly, I know there are much more important things to talk about! I'm here to tell you that Magical Creatures, are real!", and in response, the class just remained silent. Some of them did twirl their fingers around their ear to show they thought Mr. Carter was crazy, "Oh sure, y'all think I'm lyin', but I know they are! Y'all can't convince me otherwise! Now", he then went over to the chalkboard of his classroom, "Can anyone tell me the difference between a Dragon and a Wyvern?", Coby wanted to raise his hand, but due to shyness he decided it was best not to. Instead, nobody did, Mr.Carter just pouted and pointed to Ingrid, "You! You look like the only smart one in this whole classroom, you tell me!"  
  
"A Wyvern and Dragon are virtually similar to eachother, but a Wyvern has it's arms and wings as the same limb like birds do, Dragons have arms and wings as separate limbs. Of course, this is all assuming that they are real creatures."  
  
"That is correct!", Mr. Carter answered, crudely drawing a Wyvern and a Dragon on his chalkboard, "At least, in the typical mythological field. I, don't think they have any differences! I know for a damn fact that Wyverns and Dragons are the same thing! They both have allergies to the human buttocks", Coby immediately raised an eyebrow and was confused as to how this teacher could think that, "They both have brains the size of peas", Coby was then a bit offended, "And their wingspans are about the same length. I KNOW that Wyverns are simply the younger forms of Dragons! There is no genetic difference between them at all!"  
  
"Yeah", Ingrid then sarcastically answered, "You really know your Mythology."  
  
"That's right I do!", Mr. Carter replied, "Now they kicked me out of every professional institute in the country, and even in Canada, but they can't stop my speaking of the truth! Now, does anyone know what Dragons and Wyverns eat?"  
  
"Oooh Oooh!", Brandon then raised his hand, "Pick Me, Pick Me!"  
  
"Fine, what you think?"  
  
"Is it", Brandon then thought about his answer, "Cows?"  
  
"No!", Mr. Carter promptly answered, "Dragons and Wyverns do not eat Cows! I don't know where in the heck you learned that from, but it's not true! Everyone knows that they prefer to eat Pretty Princesses! Why do you think they kidnap them so often?"  
  
"Oh my gosh", Brandon then gasped, "I am learning so much today!", Ingrid just shook her head in silence, while Coby was a bit nervous about this class already. Mainly because, well, he was a Wyvern. So naturally, he was a bit nervous about having to keep this a secret in a class like this. Amazingly though, he managed to do it. He did indeed manage to keep quiet as Mr. Carter continued on;  
  
"Now, I'm going to be breakin' down some other misconceptions ya'll might have heard about the Magical Creatures in this world", he then continued drawing and writing on his chalkboard, "For one thing, MerMAIDS do not have any male counterpart! They are an all female race of underwater magical creatures that live in the lost city of Atlantis which I assure you is hidden the Bermuda Triangle, which is actually a Trapezoid!"  
  
"Uhhhh", one of the male students then asked, "Can you like, talk more about the mermaids please?"  
  
"Yeah!", Brandon then exclaimed, "Can you? That sounds hot!"  
  
"Heh, well of course I can!", Mr. Carter replied with, "Mermaids, besides being all female, are indeed, able to reproduce with eachother by using a method of mating called Parthenogenesis."  
  
"So", Brandon questioned further, "Do they have sex with eachother?"  
  
"Putting it mildly, yes, they do", and every guy except for Coby was suddenly drooling at the mental imagery. The girls were either rolling their eyes, or in Ingrid's case just ignoring this and reading a Franz Kafka book during the rest of this class. Coby just slouched in his seat, probably ignoring Mr. Carter like everyone else essentially was, save for Brandon and the Heterosexual boys. Either way, Coby was silent like he usually was in class unless Brandon or Ingrid, most commonly Brandon, whispered to him to talk. Overall though, Mythology class went along much more smoother than Algebra class did, since most of what Mr. Carter talked about was various lies about Magical Creatures. Or at least, things he taught that in reality were not true at all. Sometime after Mythology class, Coby, Ingrid and Brandon were enjoying the school recess/break period. More specifically though, it was lunch time, but neither of them were eating any of the food. Instead, they were just simply walking around the main yard of the school. Of course, the three also had some small talk while they walked around the campus too;  
  
"You really sure you don't wanna try any of the food here, Cobes?", Brandon asked as he was taking a few bites out of an apple, "It won't hurt ya!"  
  
"Nah, I'm good", Coby replied to Brandon with, "I'm not hungry anyway."  
  
"Or you're just worried about gaining weight", Ingrid then bluntly answered, Coby just sighed and looked down to the ground in response;  
  
"Aww come on, Cobes!", Brandon then patted Coby on the back, "You're not fat at all! You're definitely not ugly! Why you gotta be like that?"  
  
"I know I'm not fat!", Coby answered with, "I just....don't wanna start getting fat, is all."  
  
"Or in other words", and as Ingrid continued on they stopped walking, "You want to impress, him.", and of course their focus went over to the boy who was Coby's crush: Devin Fairlie. Devin Fairlie was a handsome boy, with a slender but well built body, and had somewhat ruffled thick but short hair that was blonde in colour. He had a soul patch on his chin, gorgeous blue eyes, and usually wore blue jeans, white/red sneakers, and a red shirt with a white swirl design. Sometimes he wore a long-sleeve white undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, but sometimes he did not. He also had a twin brother, Gavin Fairlie. Obviously they looked mostly alike, except Gavin had his hair more well done than Devin, had no soul patch, and wore a red hooded sweater with short-sleeves, and almost always wore a white long-sleeve undershirt. Either way, the point was that Coby had a crush on Devin he only spoke to his closest friends about, and every time Devin was nor, or that Coby saw him, Coby would blush a little and either freeze up or get completely nervous;  
  
"Well....um.....maybe......heheh."  
  
"Awww, you and Devin make a cute couple!", Brandon then said to Coby, imagining him and Coby together in his mind, "And a hot one too! He even has that twin brother of his too!", and yes, Brandon was indeed pansexual;  
  
"You know", Ingrid then said to Coby, "You could just talk to him."  
  
"No, I can't", Coby replied, "He's in most of the School's sports teams....it'd be weird and he'd probably even beat me up or something.......it just has to be secret, I guess. Forever."  
  
"Aww, come on!", Brandon replied, "It's not gonna hurt that much to just talk to him!"  
  
"Yes it will!", Coby replied, "I mean, what if he judges me just for talking to him? What if he is straight and would rather not talk to a gay guy? What if he already has a girlfriend? What if he already wants to beat me up anyway?! What if he wants to throw me into a dumpster?! I think it's best I just not take that risk and just never talk to him in the first place."  
  
"Are you sure?", Brandon replied with, "You two would look so hot together!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Well if you are sure, why don't we just keep walking?", Ingrid then put out, and with that, the three friends promptly continued their walk around the school until recess/break was over. Of course, the very next class that Coby had, did not have Brandon or Ingrid in it. It was none other than Gym class, and it was tought by an overweight Irish-American man with a balding head, a thick mustache, and who wore green gym shorts and sleeveless grey shorts, with sneakers. This showed his extensive amount of arm, leg and chest hair. He also spoke in a thick Irish accent, aswell. His name was Coach O'Doogle, and he was your classic loud-mouth and a bit over-bearing Gym teacher. With an Irish accent, the man of course, fired out these exclamations at Coby and the other students in his class almost immediately upon them entering the room;  
  
"ALRIGHT YA LAZY SLACKERS!", he opened with, "FIRST, YA ALL ARE GOING TO BE DOING 50 PUSH-UPS, THEN 50 SIT-UPS, THEN YOU'RE GONNA BE DOING A FEW GOOD LAPS AROUND THE COURT UNTIL I SAY TO STOP, AND THEN WE'RE GOING TO GET ONE WITH THE FIRST LESSON, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!", the rest of the class then all said, excluding Coby who preffered to just stay quiet all of the time. Coby did, however, do all of what the coach had ordered them to do, as he did like to take care of himself in terms of athleticism. He did all of the push-up and sit-ups, and followed that with doing laps. However, Coby was not keeping up as fast as the other boys, and as such, O'Doogle wasted no time in going hard on the boy;  
  
"NELSON!", he called out angrily, "YA BETTER SPEED THE HELL UP IF YOU DON'T WANNA BE DOING LAPS THE ENTIRE TIME!", and Coby remained silent and tried to speed up. He didn't like being singled out like that, but he just remained quiet and did what the coach said, however, O'Doogle still didn't think he was going fast enough, and continued to yell, "FASTER! I WANNA SEE YOU GET PASSED THAT FATTIE!", and of course the fat boy infront of Coby was offended by that, but Coby still went faster, even though that he was only going slower because they had done so many laps. By the 40th lap around the court almost all the boys were tired and exhausted, but the coach had not told them to stop yet and as such, they kept going. "Ten more laps, boys!", Coach O'Doogle finally said in a somewhat less loud tone, letting his voice simply echo through the gym, "Ten more laps! Keep it up, especially you, Nelson!", Coby once more did not like being called out like that, but his shyness made him silent to it. Besides, he was more focused on the fact he was about to pass out from all these laps more than anything else, and that was when he just couldn't take it anymore. By that, of course, I mean to say that his Wyvern tail by accident popped out and caused him to trip some of the guys behind him before causing himself to trip when he turned around to see what was going on. Coby in turn, ended up being sent right into a cage full of the various sports balls. Somehow he managed to hit them so hard that literally all of the balls inside of the cage flew into the air and flew at Coach O'Doogle. The man had no time to react before one of them whacked him right in the groin, making him, "OOOOOOoooooof!" in a squeal like a crying pigs. Almost immediately after that though, the man was hit in the face and body by almost every single ball, the force of which caused him to immediately fly into the bleachers, his weight causing them and their metal supports to break into a large hole until he was right at the wall. Only then did the balls all begin bouncing back on the court. Coby was completely nervous now, infact really he was scared, while the other boys in his class all snickered and laughed to themselves;  
  
"Man that is some freakin' crash!", one of the boys commented with;  
  
"Coach probably should've been doin' some laps himself!", was what another one added in before they were all bursting out laughing. Infact, only two of the twenty or so boys even went to help O'Doogle out of the hole his weight and the force of the balls had created. Once the coach was out of the balls, he immediately gave Coby, who was just looking very innocent and apologetic to him, and said;  
  
"Coby David Nelson", in a cold tone of voice, "To the principal's office. NOW.", and of course, alot of 'ooooooh's and other similar sounds came from the other boys in Coby's class. Coby, however, just gulped, became extremely nervous, held his head down, and silently walked out of the gym and towards the principal's office. He remained silent through the entire walk, not talking to anyone in the halls at all. He just kept his head down except for when he looked at the school map to find out where the office was; on the third floor. After taking a left turn at the end of the stairs, Coby finally made his way to the principal's office. Of course, it wasn't the original principal's office, that was on the first floor. The current one is the new principal's office, ever since two school years ago at least. Once Coby got there, retaining his nervousness, he saw the door was already open. The secretary was still on the first floor despite the principal no longer being there, but that didn't mean Coby was not scared of this principal's office. After all, nobody wants to go the principal's office. As such, Coby felt he had to first take a deep breathe before knocking on the door of the principal's office. The door was already opened, so he was essentially only doing this to tell the principal that he was there. After the knocking, he did indeed here the woman administrator of the school respond, saying;  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um", Coby quietly said, still highly nervous due to his insecurities, "C-c-coah O'Doogle told me to come to your office...."  
  
"I see", the woman, keeping her chair turned away from the boy so he could not see her face or clothes or anything, but could only hear her somewhat menacing voice, "And why did he send you here?"  
  
"I-i-it was an accident!"  
  
"That does not answer my question."  
  
"W-w-well....", Coby then took one more deep breathe, before finally confessing, "I caused a lot of the sports balls to end up hitting him all over and stuff."  
  
"And what is this stuff?"  
  
"He.....he ended up crashing into the bleachers, too."  
  
"Very well", Coby then saw the woman's left arm, which had a cigarette in it's hand. The arm was clearly wearing some type of dark coloured sweater or shirt, but that was so far the only feature he saw of the woman, "And you are sure this was an accident!"  
  
"Yes!", Coby then exclaimed, clearly fearing what his punishment would be, "I'm sure."  
  
"Fine", the principal answered with, "I will give you a fair one week's worth of detention.", Coby sighed in response to that. He didn't think it was fair since it was an accident, but he did understand that she can't know that and has to punish him anyway. He knew it was best to just accept it and move on, especially when she finished with, "You may go back to your class now."  
  
"Yes ma'am.", and after saying that, Coby immediately went on his way. He was sad about having detention, but he knew not to let that get to him. When he was younger he could cry about it, but that just caused more trouble for him anyway. Coby just bowed his head, put his hands into his pockets, and walked back towards the gym class he had came from. However, quite literally just when he opened the door, the bell rang to show that it was finally time to head home from school at long last. This in turn did indeed meant, that Coby himself made sure to get to his school bus, sit down in his seat alone since neither Brandon or Ingrid road the same bus home with him, and finally let said bus take him back to his home. On the bus, he was silent, and also seated alone in a single seat. He wasn't sad or anything, he was just quiet. He thought about his favourite music and video games until he finally arrived home, and he got a few balls of rolled up paper thrown at him for no known reason as he stepped off the bus. He knew what to do, he got up and walked into his house, opening the door and stepping inside. Once he stepped inside, he knew his parents were still not home because of one simple thing, his mom did not immediately run up and hug him tightly upon seeing him. Since that didn't happen, he knew she wasn't home yet, and neither was his dad. Instead, his older brother Anthony was. Anthony was Coby's second-oldest brother, he was, as one may expect, taller than Coby was. He as also very much more buffer, and even a bit tanner too. Anthony usually wore a dark coloured hoodie jacket with sleeves that were ripped to make it look sleeveless, and sometimes wore a white short-sleeve undershirt beneath it. The hoodie had a grunge styled red skull design on it. For pants, he usually wore ripped blue jeans. For shoes, they were usually your average, if not sometimes totally ruined, sneakers. His hair was short and somewhat spikey in a faux hawk style, and he had a few noticeable highlights, purple highlights to be exact. Anthony also had some facial hair on him too, it was a simple dark soul patch with noticeable stubble on the rest of his face. He also had a few piercings on both of his ears too, aswell as two on each of his nipples too.  
  
"Hey, shrimp!", Anthony greeted Coby with a joking tone of voice, "Ya had a good first day at school?"  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"She's out, so is dad and Derreck", Anthony bluntly answered with, "So that just leaves you and me home for right now."  
  
"Oh.....okay."  
  
"Yep.", Anthony replied with, "Hope ya like spending time with ya big bro."  
  
"I think I'll just go up to my room, Tony....heheh.", and then Coby tried to make his way to his room, but he naturally got stopped when his older brother turned into his own Wyvern form and flew infront of him before turning back into human form, bluntly stopping his younger brother from finishing walking up the steps.  
  
"What's wrong with spendin' time with your big bro?", Anthony teased Coby with, "Ya scared I might wedgie you or something?"  
  
"N-n-no, I-"  
  
"Hey! Look over there!", and in response Coby fell for the trick and looked in the direction that Anthony pointed in.  
  
"I don't see any-", and then Anthony promptly gave Coby a wedgie, if you don't know what that means it basically means he grabbed the rear waistband of Coby's underwear and pulled it up, "AH!!", was Coby's response to that.  
  
"Haha!", Anthony laughed after he gave Coby the wedgie, "Made ya look!"  
  
"Tony!"  
  
"Hahaha", Anthony then began walking down the stairs as Coby was undoing the wedgie his brother gave him. Anthony also gave Coby a bit of a noogie aswell before he slid down the railing of the stares, "Just havin' a little fun with ya is all, ain't no harm in that! Anyway, oh yeah, mom told me to tell you to get over to Great Aunt Sandra's place when you got home."  
  
"And you had to wedgie me before you did that?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to wedgie you before I told you that", Anthony replied with, "Anyway, I'm goin' out with my peeps now so you can find your own way over there, so......yeah", and then Anthony promptly rushed out the door, leaving his little brother alone. Coby just let out a sigh, got his backpack ready again, and headed over to the home of his Great Aunt. Great Aunt Sandra's house was actually close to Philadelphia's Center City, so it was not that long of a subway ride for little Coby to make. Thanks to not standing out to much, he managed to make it over to where his Great Aunt lived no problem. Coby's Great Aunt Sandra both lived and worked in the same place; A beauty parlor in the Center City of Philadelphia. The place was your average beauty parlor and nail salon, and as soon as Coby stepped in he was greeted by an old woman's voice:  
  
"Did you not understand?! No refunds!"  
  
"Um, Great Aunt Sandra....it's me."  
  
"Oh!", and then Coby's Great Aunt stepped out and revealed herself. She was a rather old woman, but yet she didn't look that old. The woman wore modern clothes, most of them very white in colour, clearly had plastic surgery and/or botox done on her, and had light grey hair that was shoulder length, and she also wore plenty of jewelry too, most of it being golden. You could hardly tell she was actually in her 90's. "Coby! Oh yes, your mom told me about you coming over, come over here dear, right behind the curtain.", and then she led Coby to following her behind a curtain. The part of the beauty salon that no customer was ever allowed into. Of course, there was a door behind the curtain that needed a key to open, but after that, the two were inside the place where all of Sandra's magical items were kept. The place was actually surprisingly well organized, unlike your typical secret magical room. Everything was actually organized in certain spots, and there was even a designated spot for the magical animal guardian too.  
  
"Huh", Coby commented, "I always thought secret magical places were supposed to not be so...organized looking."  
  
"Well I like to keep up with the times", Great Aunt Sandra answered with, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I can't be old fashioned!"  
  
"Heheh", Coby answered with, "You have a good point, heheh."  
  
"Anyway", Sandra then took a seat in a nice lounging chair as she continued on speaking, "I believe your mother told me you came here for a reason, right? Well, of course you came over here for a reason but I just wanna make sure what that reason is."  
  
"She didn't tell you?"  
  
"Of course she told me", she answered with, "I just want you to tell me the reason."  
  
"Well", Coby then rubbed his arm a bit as he answered with, "To learn how to control my Wyvern powers?"  
  
"Ah yes!", Great Aunt Sandra replied with, "That's exactly it, you got it right on a point! I guess Gay boys really do have a better memory than the straight ones. Anyway, yes, you were sent to me because your mom actually wants you to have a mentor for your powers. Now, remember, this thing hasn't been done in centuries, or was it millennia. I can't remember, and I'm almost 96 years old!"  
  
"Really? You don't look like it, heheh."  
  
"Well let's just say I'm so full of plastic they could probably make an army worth of barbie dolls out of me when I'm gone", Sandra then said in a joking manner, "Anyway, about you learning to control your powers."  
  
"Ha, and, um, yes.....heheh."  
  
"Well we can't learn how to use those things in here", Sandra then said, "Come, follow me, I know the perfect place to learn your powers at", and it was then she got up to leave that the Animal Guardian finally revealed itself. It was a bird, more specifically, a rooster. A rooster with the classic black and orange coloured feathers, big matching tail feathers, and the classic red crown ontop. But of course, the thing that set this rooster apart from the others was that he could talk:  
  
"Hey!", he called out to the two as they were getting ready to leave, "Where do you think you're going? Don't you know that all animal guardians have to be present for training of rookies whenever it happens?!"  
  
"Oh all right", Sandra said to the animal, "You can come too.", and the rooster, who was named Ramon, then jumped onto Coby's shoulder so that he would follow him and Sandra out to where Coby's powers training was going to take place. Great Aunt Sandra then stepped on a certain part of the floor, and opened a trapdoor that conducted into a basement, being accessed by stairs. "This way, boy", Sandra commanded and Coby and Ramon went down into the magic basement following after her, and once there, the wyvern-boy found himself surprised of what he saw: the space that he was now felt bigger on the inside, showing a white room with purple, with assorted weapons and flags showing wyvern crests.  
  
"What....what is this place?", was all Coby could make himself ask.  
  
"This will be your wyvern gym", Sandra replied with, "There is enough space hereto train yourself to harness and enhance your wyvern abilities; this of course will not be about duty, this will be about your survival and to grow as a fighter!"  
  
"Huh....I thought most magical people like me trained outside...."  
  
"There's two reasons I can't do that", Sandra replied with, "One is because your mother would kill me, two is because frankly, it's easier to keep the magical world safer and secret if you train yourself in here rather than out there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do we have to keep all hidden?"; Then Ramon intervened, flying down to the floor and looking at Coby:  
  
"Listen up, kid: Humanity is not and never will be prepared for what the magical word will offer; they are pretty much against anything strange or different and they'll will hunt us and take our resources away and-"  
  
"Calm down Ramon, there's not any need to exaggerate" Sandra then clamed the rooster down, "We have other things to focus on now anyway."  
  
"Like what, exactly?" Coby asked, hoping to know what exactly will train for.  
  
"Let's put it this way", Ramon then explained with, "There's both the danger of you accidentially getting yourself exposed or killed because you can't control your powers, and there's also the fact that not all magical creatures are friendly. With most of the top thirteen threats taken care of for the most part, let's just say that their replacements are arguably even meaner and eviler."  
  
"So...my only choice is to train and harness and train that power so I can't get killed?"  
  
"Exactly", Sandra added in response, "And you did well to come to train with me, I can teach you so you can control that power, just promise that you will keep this secret from anyone and everyone who is not magical...what do you say?"  
  
"I say", and then Coby paused a bit to let some level of tension build up before finally saying, "Of course!"  
  
"You made a wise decision, young boy" and Sandra then shook hands with Coby, signaling the beginning of her mentoring him and also the beginning of a long journey filled with various adventures and misadventures,"You start tomorrow, now let's go, your mother must be worried about you already", and the two went back upwards and the two went back to Coby's house, with Ramon following them right at Sandra's side. Of course, right when they opened the door, a member of the family was there to great them. It was Coby's other older brother Derreck, a boy who looked similar to Anthony, only he had more slicked back hair, a thick mustache, and also wore a police uniform just like his, Coby's and Anthony's father.  
  
"Great Aunt Sandra, Coby!", Derreck greeted the two with, "What brings you two over here so late? It's a quarter to eleven.", he then immediately turned to Coby, "You know Mom wants you in this house for good at nine!"  
  
"I...well...um" Coby tried to speak, but Sandra covered for him;  
  
"I asked him to help me with the beauty salon, I tried to call you but we had a really busy day at work."  
  
"Oh", Derreck replied with, "Well you'd better get inside now. Mom and Dad are still at work though, they took overtime again. For the fourth time this week."  
  
"Well, I better get going, I need to get my beauty rest, goodbye" and Great Aunt Sandra went to her way back to her house, with Ramon following closely after her.  
  
"Bye", and Coby entered the house as Derreck also said goodbye to Sandra and closed the door. The action went back into Coby's room, later on once he was in his pajamas of a purple shirt with a single line on it's chest and black pajama pants he was now on his sleeping clothes, not getting sleep as he was thinking what was going to happen next. This of course meant, he received a vision once he first tried to get sleep. A very, frightening vision. A vision that involved the city being completely rioned and horribly damaged possibly beyond repair. Not only that, but also on fire for miles. Not only that, but the river was also no longer water, but instead lava. It didn't take very long for a massive, building sized Wyvern that had completely dark scales and a slightly less dark under belly appeared from the lava river. His wings folded, but once they were unfolded it was revealed he had three heads all on long necks, and he let out a roar just before Coby woke up with a: "AAAAAAAH!"; Coby was panting heavily after watching the vision, puzzled of what he just saw; but he wasn't the only one who saw it. The other person who saw it, was not too far away either.  
  
"Another wyvern was born", an ominous voice sounded.  
  
"Huh?", Coby had heard the voice, but he saw nobody was in the room with him, as such he was terrified, "Who said that?!", but he got no answer. No answer at all. But of course, he then heard a knocking on his door, he jumped of fear, only to then hear his mother's voice:  
  
"Coby? Coby?!", Chelsea said to her son, "Is everything all right in there? I heard you scream, is something wrong? Do I need to go in there?!"  
  
"No, I'm okay mom, I just had a bad dream."  
  
"Oh, well, alright then", Chelsea answered with, "You sure you don't want me to just come in?"  
  
"No, nonono, I'm okay mom, trust me...I'm okay."  
  
"Well, alright", Chelsea replied back with, "Let me know if things start getting not so okay, alright?"; Coby nodded a little aS Chelsea said, "Goodnight, sweetie" and SHE THEN closed the door of her son's room and Coby went back to sleep, but in his mind's thought was that was just the sign of big things coming and that he must be ready for everything, at least, he thought that's what the vision meant.


	2. That's the Wyvern Way 2/2

**Previously, on Pennsylvania Wyvern: Coby Nelson:** Coby Nelson is a young white boy living in Philadelphia with his mother, father and two older brothers. His mom is the Chief of Police, his dad is a normal police officer. His older brother Anthony likes to pick on him, and his oldest brother Derreck is your classic police-like protector brother when mom is not there to do that. Coby, his mother, and brothers are special though. They all can transform into Wyverns. Though Coby is also even more different; He's Gay/Homosexual. He and his best friends Ingrid and Brandon had an average day at school, they dealt with an irritable math teacher in first period (Mr. Franklin), and an eccentric mythology teacher (Mr. Carter), and Coby got in trouble with his gym teacher (Coach O'Doogle) and got sent to the Principal's office. He was given 1 week's detention and then sent away. After school, Coby went home, and after a brief talk with Anthony, he went over to his Great Aunt Sandra's place where he learned she was the one who his mom wanted to train him, alongside Sandra's pet rooster Ramon. Sandra of course, even has a training gym set up for Coby to use. After training and returning home though, Coby did not have such a nice dream, rather, he had a nightmarish vision of a massive and clearly evil three headed Wyvern in nothing but fire. Now, in this adventure, perhaps he will find answers to his vision, or perhaps the mysteries will just pile up.

**The Current Events:**

After all of the previous drama, Coby was over at his Wyvern Training Gym the following night, still shaken up by the vision he had. The giant monstrous Wyvern was just, terrifying to him. This, as such, caused him to barely get some sleep and he soon managed to lump around everywhere he could, closing his eyes repeatedly, something that Sandra wanted him to snap out of immediately;  
  
"Coby, wake up and focus", Sandra told to him sternly, "You have training to do! I'm not getting any younger you know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Great Aunt Sandra", Coby responded, "I....I didn't get any....sleep last night."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, I got this vision.."  
  
"Of what?", Sandra questioned further, "A vision of what?"  
  
"I...I can't remember clearly, it was like a monster, it had three heads."  
  
"Three heads?"  
  
"Yes...that's all I can remember so far."  
  
"Maybe you should go to see The Oracle.", Ramon, the rooster animal guardian, then said to Coby, "She lives in West Philly not too far from here, she knew about her own birth before she was even concieved by her parents!"  
  
"That.....that should be impossible."  
  
"Nothing is impossible with magic, kid", Ramon replied, "nothing."  
  
"That's right", Sandra answered with, "You know, it's not actually plastic or silicon that they use in surgery. All plastic surgeons are actually the real magicians, not those ones that go up on stage and perform for a captive audience."  
  
"So what are scientists?"  
  
"Oh we don't talk about those people", Sandra patted Coby on the shoulder, "We don't EVER talk about those people.", and then after that there was a pause. Sandra had her eyes wincing as if scientists were some sinister subject to talk about, and then Coby felt a bit awkward, looked around a bit, and then just bluntly said;  
  
"Should we go to the Oracle now?"  
  
"Yeah sure why not?", and with that blunt response from Sandra, her, Coby and Ramon were on their way to West Philadelphia to meet with The Oracle. Of course, it was night time at the time of Coby's training so therefore it was still night when they left to see The Oracle. Ramon directed the two to the Oracle's apartment in West Philadelphia, it wasn't that far from the Center City where Sandra lived and worked at. It wasn't much longer after finding the building, that they got to her front door and just before they could knock on the door, The Oracle answered the door as if she knew they were going to do it anyway. The Oracle was a somewhat overweight african-american woman, with weave hair that was straight and somewhat long and in a fashionable style, but wore a black turtleneck sweater with a multi-coloured scarf over her shoulders, and then wore a beige jacket and blue jean pants aswell as your average boots.  
  
"You're here to see me?", The Oracle bluntly asked the three, Sandra then said;  
  
"Yes, we are, if you are-"  
  
"The Oracle? Why yes I am."  
  
"Well good then-"  
  
"We can get inside and discuss what you're here to talk to me about?"  
  
"Yes and that's-"  
  
"Getting annoying?"  
  
"Yeah", and Sandra just nodded her head in response as The Oracle gestured for them to come into her home, Coby still holding Ramon of course. The Oracle's home was much as you would expect, it was very dark with all the various magical objects all over the place, some globes of the earth at various stages of it's history, and even a crystal ball on a table. Not to mention many books. However, right beyond a curtain in the apartment was an average well kept living room with a plasma screen television and everything. But, The Oracle and the three visitors to her home were just sitting around the table with the crystal ball and ready to speak with the woman.  
  
"So", Ramon then questioned, "Do you have a name besides The Oracle, what else can I call ya doll face?"  
  
"My name isn't important right now", The Oracle answered with, "It will be in the future but it's not right now, anyway, I believe what is important right now is what young Coby here saw."  
  
"How did she-"  
  
"She's an oracle kid", Ramon then whispered to Coby, "She sees-"  
  
"Everything before it even happens", The Oracle then answered for Ramon, interrupting him before he even said it;  
  
"Yeah. She predicted Charles the Bold's defeat at the city of Nancy."  
  
"I told that fool it was a bad idea", The Oracle responded with a slight laugh and a shaking of her head, "But of course, he was a bold man.", Sandra then interrupted on her own:  
  
"Can you just tell us about-"  
  
"Coby's vision?"  
  
"Yes" Coby whispered, and after a brief moment of silence, The Oracle then said;  
  
"Approach, Coby Nelson" and Coby obeyed."Now, since I know you don't like being singled out like this, I'll make this quick, baby", she said to him, she meant baby in a kind and friendly motherly like way "Now you had a vision of a three headed dark Wyvern, right?", and Coby nodded in response to that, "That just stood there in flames, unveiled it's wings and three heads, and roared?", and once more Coby nodded his head in silence to confirm what she was saying;  
  
"Yes, that's what happened to my vision"  
  
"Well, that's a very serious vision you had there", The Oracle then replied with;  
  
"Is that good or bad?", Sandra then asked in response;  
  
"I'm gonna have to look through my books to see what you had a vision of", The Oracle then replied, "In the meantime, y'all just go to back to your business."  
  
"So you-"  
  
"Can't tell you right now? No, I can't.", and Coby was pretty disappointed that everything so far just to get here was all for none."But as soon as I find an exact match to that dark Wyvern I will give you a call, Sandra. Anyway, Coby should probably get home now, his mother is going to start getting worried about him very soon."  
  
"I suppose you are right", Sandra then said with a sigh, then turning to her Grandnephew and saying, "We should go home now.", and then her, Coby and Ramon then promptly went home. Of course, they didn't walk home, they took the same car they took to get there. Of course, on their way to Coby's home, they had a bit of conversation, started by Ramon;  
  
"What a freakin' waste.", Ramon opened with, "You sure we couldn't have just looked that three headed thing up ourselves back at the shop? Cuz now we have to wait for her freakin' research to finish when we could've been done with this hours ago."  
  
"Oh calm down Ramon, it's not that big of a deal", Sandra then assured the rooster, "Coby has to go home soon anyway, there's nothing we can do about it now."  
  
"Well I'm just sayin'", Ramon continued with, "You'd think an Oracle would know what a three headed Wyvern would be."  
  
"Not every magical creature has been documented by the community", Sandra then reminded Ramon of, "Some choose to be unknown even to other magical creatures."  
  
"Yeah and it's those guys that will end up like the Giant Squids."  
  
"Giant Squids are magical creatures?", Coby then questioned;  
  
"Yeah", Ramon answered, "Their like the attention hogs of the magical world though."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're here!", Sandra then finally made it to Coby's house, "See you after school tomorrow, Coby!", and Coby promptly got out of Great Aunt Sandra's car and walked into his home as she drove off back to her own home with Ramon in the car with her. And Coby then went back into his house as his family received him again.Well, at least his mother, Chelsea, was waiting for him. Surprisingly, she was not happy to see him, mainly because she was worried/upset about him taking so long to get back;  
  
"Where have you been?!", Chelsea immediately said to him once he was back in the house, "Do you know how late it is? It's one in the morning, Coby! Do you know how worried i've been waiting for you to get back home!?"  
  
"I..I-I have a new part time job at Great Aunt Sandra's salon" Coby lie;  
  
"Nice try, but her salon does not stay open 24/7, it closes at ten.", Chelsea then promptly corrected him on;  
  
"Um...I help cleaning off after closing time."  
  
"You know what", Chelsea then said with a sigh, "Just go to bed, and remember you have school later!"  
  
"Yes mom" and Coby quickly went to his room and was getting ready for bedtime. It didn't take him very long to go to sleep after he got into his bed, but then again, he also didn't have a very long amount of hours to sleep during either. Before he even knew it, it was already morning and Coby woke with a shockdue to his alarm clock. And once he turned that clock off, he saw that was only an hour before he had to leave for school yet again. Coby promptly rushed to get ready. He took a fast shower, brushed his teeth as quickly as possible, and got dressed in his normal clothes as fast as possible and had to actually skip out on breakfast and hardly had enough time to give his mother a morning hug before he then went to school running, all while he was fearing he'd be late. As fate had it, his fear ended up coming true and just as he rushed for it, the bus ended up leaving without him. Coby sighed, but then he got an idea, it was pretty crazy but he could give it a try: using his wyvern form to fly to school, of course he'd also be trying to not get noticed. So he went to a corner and took a deep breath  
  
"All right, his has to work" Coby said to himself, and with another deep breath he used his wyvern powers by saying, "Enter the Wyvern!", and then was suddenly engulfed by a giant surge of electricty. During this, he transformed. His arms grew into his wyvern wings, and his body itself suddenly became reptilian, with the main scale colour being purple. His eyes remained green but became more reptilian, and his head also became something like Pteranodon, but with teeth. The only difference between him and being a mere Pterandon, was the fact his tail was longer and much more whip like and that his legs were built more like a proper dragon's. "Well, this worked better than expected" and Coby started to flip his wings to gain air time and started to rise above the ground. Once he was high up enough, he then began flying right towards his school. All the while though, he was unaware that a feminine figuring was watching him from a rooftop with binoculars. A humanoid figure, cloaked in an all black ninja-like outfit, and one that had black eyes. Clearly a human though, or at least seemingly a human. This girl just watched him, and he was completely unaware she was even there.   
  
"Interesting" she whispered at seeing the creature, but then a communicator she had around her waist started ringing, meaning she had to answer it;  
  
"Vanessa, it is almost time for you to return to the human side of things", a deeper but still feminine voice said to her from the communicator, "Is there anything your scouting mission has produced?"  
  
"Oh yes mother", Vanessa answered with, "There is something very interesting indeed."; Meanwhile, Coby landed on a apart session of the school and turn back into a human, with everyone being none the wiser. Of course, it wasn't long after that when he was also reunited with his best friends Ingrid and Brandon too, and of course, they had no idea of secret powers at all themselves.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?; Coby introduced himself to them with;  
  
"HI COBY!", Brandon happily exclaimed upon seeing his friend again;  
  
"Why didn't you take the bus this morning?", Ingrid promptly asked him;  
  
"Oh", Coby answered with a slightly nervous laugh, "I was late for it and I had to find my own way here, heheh."  
  
"Huh", Ingrid replied, "I thought your mom forbid you from ever doing something like that."  
  
"Well, I....um, she let me this time.";Brandon and Ingrid look puzzled at that, but the ring of the bell cut any thought and the trio went rushing inside the school building. Of course, this in turn that they once more went to the class that was math, the one taught by the overweight and infamous Mr. Franklin. He was as usual eating one of his donuts as he gave his lesson. Brandon, Ingrid and Coby sat in the front row of the class. Popular kids in the class like Jacob Sterrecra and Brittany Fujimoto were hardly paying attention at all, while Ingrid already knew most of this information. The point is, he was munching on doughnuts as he spoke;  
  
"Alright class", he opened up with, "Today all of you will be learning about pi, measurements and long division aswell as about negative numbers. Now I will once more tell you, take our your notebooks, a text book, and do all of the pages of the text book associated with those things.", and it was then that one brave member of the class, a generic boy of african-american heritage, asked a question;  
  
"Um sir? Shouldn't you be teaching this like, with your mouth?"  
  
"Good question", and Franklin swallowed his doughnut before yelling at full blast, "AND THAT QUESTION GIVES YOU TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION FOR QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY OVER YOU!"  
  
"Ooh boy" ,Coby thought to himself, "Mr. Franklin is not in the mood today, but then again...he's never on the mood"  
  
"Now the only other thing I have to say to you today, young students, is that Muffy Jenkins' family is now suing me for traumatizing their ignoramus of a daughter, so you will have a subsitute for the next two days after today."; The whispers of the students came early and Franklin was settling order, "Yes yes, I know what Muffy and her family are doing is truly discrimination against a good and well respected teacher, but don't let it disturb you from GETTING BACK TO WORK!"And after a pause, Mr. Frankin continued. "Anyway, I'm supposed to go as the substitute teacher will a-" and then is heard a knock on the door on the classroom. "WHO GOES THERE?!"  
  
"I'm the substitute teacher, can I come in?"  
  
"Oh", and Franklin cleared his throat and said, "It's open", and then the substitute teacher came in. He was a simple elderly Asian man, who was blind and had the classic black glasses to show he was blind. He wore typical elderly man clothes, was far skinnier than Mr. Franklin was, and even walked with a cane. Some of the jocks in the class, like Jacob, and the cheerleaders, like Brittany, were actually happy that the substitute was a blind man. "Um.....are you sure you are the substitute?"  
  
"I'm completely sure, his curriculum was checked by the principal and it has proven to be quite good!"  
  
"But um, sir, there is one problem, I see that you are......um, unique?"  
  
"Are you saying that just because I'm asian I can't teach? What? we can't drive and now we can't teach?!"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's that, you are......blind."  
  
"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't teach the school children! Now you just leave to your lawsuit and tend to your own business while I do your job while you're away!"  
  
"Very well, sir" and Franklin took his stuff and left. And so, the teacher started to introduce himself. Of course, he was facing the chalkboard rather than the students, being blind and all;  
  
"Hello students, I am to be reffered to as Mr. Hou, and I am going to be your substitute teacher while Mr. Frankrin has to be out due to his lawsuit issue.  
  
""...." the students said nothing, except occasional coughs;  
  
"It's alright, you'll get used to me, but not too much, anyway, I believe we should continue whatever lesson that Mr. Frankrin had started with you all.So, anyone remember the lesson he was talking?"  
  
"No sir", Jacob promptly answered with, lying, "I have no idea what he was talking about."  
  
"Yeah", Brittany replied, "I think he said that since we did so well yesterday, that he was giving us this day off of doing any class work."; Hou snickered and said;  
  
"I'm maybe blind, but I'm not stupid.", "You will continue to do whatever it is Mr. Franklin had you doing before he left. I know it is probably some type of book work. As long as I can't hear you talking to one another I will not bother you."  
  
"Now, any other interested to tell me the lesson..how about...you, Coby Nelson?"  
  
"Um......I......um.....", and of course Coby was completely shocked and embarassed. Being insecure and shy he hated being called out like that, he couldn't figure out at all what to say about the lesson, and also not to mention he was bad at math. As soon as he tried to come up with what to say, he lost it. He just couldn't speak and already felt like people were laughing at him for this, though in reality they weren't. He just worried that they were. "Well, I guess if you want things done well, do them yourself" and Hou took a paper from Mr. Franklin's desk. Coby sighed and slouched in his desk.  
  
Sometime later, math class ended and Brandon, Ingrid and Coby were in the halls finally able to talk with eachother yet again. Of course, the first thing Coby said was;  
  
"That....was....brutal."  
  
"It wasn't that bad, you know.", Ingrid said to him, "Everyone gets called out in class like that eventually."  
  
"Yes but I just don't like it when it happens to me."  
  
"It's not like it's the end of the world."  
  
"Well, to me it's just, humiliating, I can never figure out what to say."  
  
"It's alright Cobes!", Brandon then patted him on the back, "Mr. Franklin will be back soon enough!"; Coby just sighed of that outcom, "Oh, we shouldn't want him back or something?"  
  
"Let's just get this day of school over with", was all Ingrid said in response to that, and soon enough they had managed to make it into their Mythology class, taught by Mr. Benjamin Carter. Of course, all of the three friends at at the same table together. This was also the last class of the day that they shared together.  
  
"Well, class; I hope you brought your homework" said Mr. Carter, and of course nobody answered, "Ah who the hell am I kidding, I already know none of you except Ingrid did your homework!", and he just took Ingrid's completed homework and continued, "So far this year she's only the one even trying in this class at all! Anyway, I have other important things to say. First, we have a student in this class today, and second, I'm giving you all a brand new out of class assignment!"; The class sighed of the news of the assignment, "Hey! Enough! Now first we met the student, I expect you all to be nice to her, but her name is Vanessa Countessa!", and then Vanessa Countessa walked in through the doors. She was an absolutely beautiful young long, long flowing dark brunette hair styled in the most fabulous style imaginable, crystal blue eyes that seemed to shine in the light and the dark, and she wore a simple dark blue shirt with a black jacket, and a short black skirt with dark blue heeled boots to top it all off. She also had very big boobs, a beauty mark under her left eye, and was tanned just perfectly. To all of the guys in the class except Coby, she made them all whistle, smile, or get excited.  
"Vanessa, why don't you find a space to sit?"  
  
"Yes, sir.", and then she sat at a table alone. Of course, many of the boys immediately tried to join her at her table, though Coby and Brandon didn't move from their table. Either way, Carter then said;  
  
"Now, it's time for your assignment! All of you will immediately go outside to the school background to hunt for fairies!"; The class immediately just giggled at the assignment. Thinking it was a joke, "Hey! Stop laughing! This is a serious assignment! If any of y'all are successful in capturing a fairy, you shall bring it to me and I will make sure that I-I mean you, will receive the fame and recgonition that you rightfully deserve! Now, here are your cameras!", he then showed them cameras he had on his desk, "Here are your butterfly nets", he then gestured to them butterfly nets, "And your magnifying glasses", and he gestured to them those objects aswell. "Though I doubt amateurs like yourselves will be very successful, there is a chance for everything in this world." And so, the students groaned since they have to do a 'useless' assignment. Though Coby didn't find it so useless. "Now, all of you will go outside to the track field which doubles as the football stadium to search for for your fairies! I've heard that is where they are most common at this school!"; After that, the students were groaning and going to the location was assigned, trying to find faeries; and of course, the complains were more than expected. While the other students were busy groaning and complaining, or otherwise doing nothing, Coby, Brandon and Ingrid spent this time they had to hang out together, in an area a bit away from the other students.  
  
"Something tells me that Mr. Carter is not in the mood today" Brandon said to his two friends;  
  
"Did you finally realized it?" Ingrid questioned;  
  
"I guess I did!", Brandon then got really happy and cheerful, "Do I get like a cookie or something?!"  
  
"Anyway, we have to keep going with this", Coby then said, interrupting Brandon completely;  
  
"Why?", Ingrid replied, "It's a complete waist of time. Mr. Carter is just a wackjob who not only thinks all these mythical creatures are real without any actual scientific evidence, but also gets their entire mythologies completely wrong. For all we know he'd mistake a butterfly for a fairy, or think that the Fairy WeirdParents is an actual account of real events."; Coby just nodded and kept searching, but suddenly...  
  
He saw, through the bushes, something that none of the others had seen, it was indeed, magical creatures. But, they were being tormented by what looked to be beings with ninja costumes, only with human upper-halfs, but octopus lower-halfs. The magical creatures being tormented were fairies, being rounded up with butterfly nets and put into cages. Coby just watched in shock as this was happening, he could see the fairies were in trouble needed saving, but he also knew some things:  
  
The first was that, his insecure self, he hesitated to jump in to help. The second was that, he was a bit worried that him being a Wyvern would lead to him being labeled a villain as Wyverns aren't seen as lucky as dragons are. The third was thinking of waiting for the American Dragon to come in and help them out, or hope that he will. However, there was no sign the American Dragon was going to be showing up anytime soon, so he was the only hope to save these guys. But still, he was nervous. With none of his friends seeing this at all, he made his decision.  
  
"These guys don't look good, I have to find a way to know what they're doing and if it's bad; I'll stop them" Coby thought, trying to find a way to not call attention to himself. "Ear of the Wyvern", he then whispered, and one of his Wyvern ears came out, allowing him to listen closely from a distance what was being said from all of the creatures capturing the fairies; The bad guys, conveniently enough were pretty much giving some of the details of the plan.  
  
"Remember the plan", one of them said to the other, there were only three of them altogether, "Capture these fairies and return 'em to the boss, then she'll be able to get all the pixie dust she needs to help with the big plan once she grinds these fairies down."  
  
"Yeah yeah I heard her the first time she said it to us."  
  
"Hey, can't blame me for wanting to remind you dingheads."  
  
"Worst, she'll not be happy if we fail!"  
  
"Which we won't! Especially since that American Dragon lives miles away from here in New York, we don't have nothin' to worry about so keep catching those fairies!", it's notable that every single fairy they captured made a shriek of terror as they were caught.  
  
"But apparently you have to deal with me" Coby whispered, and then he said, "Enter the Wyvern.", and Coby turned into his wyvern form at that moment for a surprise attack. He immediately swooped onto one of the bad guys and knocked them over, surprising the others and making them drop all of the cages with fairies in them that they had.  
  
"AHHHHH! AHHHHH! A WYVERN!", the two screamed, and they immediately ran off, leading the other one to his doom, and also angry;  
  
"YOU COWARDS! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN!"; And the wyvern was flying at high speed towards the bad guys and he entered into action.He took a deep breathe and, staying in the air, fired a breathe of electricity at them. It had much the same effect as lightning, except it was also a continous beam, a continuous beam of pure electricity. "So a wyvern, huh? I was hoping for a dragon, but you'll do", and while his two allies were shocked by the lightning and with a scream jumped into a river nearby, the leader chose to say and fight, and took out a single electric spear and tried to stab Coby with it. Coby stayed in the air and dodged it repeatedly before then whacking the guy in the face with his tail, sending him onto his back. "Augh!"  
  
"Why don't you", Coby then nervously tried to taunt the guy, "Just um, go back where you, came from!", and while the guy was on the ground, suddenly, the ninja girl from before came onto the scene. coming from the air and doing a drop kick onto Coby's head, knocking the Wyvern boy to the ground as she did a flip off of him and landed on her feet. "Ow, what the-", and Coby got a better look to the one who attacked him, "Who the hell are you guys?"  
  
"I don't believe I'm a guy", the Ninja girl named Vanessa said to him in an odd tone of voice, but it was then that Coby tried to get back into a fighting position. However, this girl jumped into the air and dodged every single shot of lightning he threw at her. Once she got up and close with him, they had a hand-to-hand fight in which Coby could only dodge as this ninja attacked so swiftly some of her speed seemed logically impossible.  
  
"So fast" and Coby got a sucker punch which got him to the ground; "Ow!", and it was then that the Vanessa girl landed ontop of him, putting her foot right at his neck, and held a katana sword in her hands, and was actually preparing to decapitate him;  
  
"Yes, and I guess this means that you, are too slow.", Vanessa then taunted, "But this simply means that you will get to be put out of your misery now."; But before Cody could get pulverized, or decapitated, he's saved by...an entire tree being lifted from it's roots and flying at Vanessa, hitting her right in the face, and body for that matter too, and sending her flying into yet another tree. Of course, right after she cut her way out of the chair, she found her sword suddenly taken over by a strange aura of energy and flying high up into the air to cut off a branch of tree that fell towards her. She dodged with ninja like skill, but was hit with a massive array of rocks that sent her into the bushes. Needless to say, Coby was completely confused as he sat back up. He looked around all over, but he couldn't find anyone that could have saved him, only the sound of someone running back towards the trackfield from behind him, but that person was seemingly cloaked in a hooded cloak, so he couldn't see who it was;The cloaked person just made a silent sign and disappeared Coby turned back into a human. Coby raised one eyebrow, but shook his head and decided to stand up and walk over to the cages of the dropped fairies;  
  
"Huh", Coby commented as he noticed that apparently nobody at all heard this, "I guess this school doesn't care about lightning.", and it was then that he started freeing the fairies from the cages they were trapped inside of; Coby took the cages one by one and started to free them, well, one by one as the faeries thanked Coby.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir!", one of them said;  
  
"Yes, thank you very very much!", another added in;  
  
"It's not often that a Wyvern actually helps other magical creatures out!", a third one also added in;  
  
"Really?" Coby asked "Yeah, I heard about it"  
  
"Yes", that fairy continued, "It's normally a dragon's job to save people like us, but you did a good job, for a Wyvern."  
  
"Um...thanks?"  
  
"But", the fairy furtherly continued, "You did things a little worse than what the American Dragon would have done. He'd have saved us in a much better fashion. But thanks anyway!", and then the fairies flied off, leaving Coby with a very bummed out emotion, feeling a bit insulted, and as such, a bit sad. Those high-pitched voiced fairies that were just tiny winged human-like creatures really managed to hurt his feelings. Coby went back to Ingrid and Brandon, which hopefully were none the wiser. Coby went back to Ingrid and Brandon, which hopefully were none the wiser.  
  
"Where did you go?", Ingrid then questioned bluntly, "I thought we were supposed to be hunting for, ahem, fairies?"  
  
"Um...I thought I saw one...but it was just a moth, jeje" Coby replied.  
  
"Oh my gosh!", Brandon said with an excited gasp, "The same thing happened to me too!"  
  
"Yeah", Ingrid said in her usual cynical tone, "Same here, too."  
  
"Well", Coby then said, taking out a camera, "No harm in taking a picture, right? See if we find anything?"  
  
"Sure" Ingrid and Brandon agree, and soon enough they were taking random photographs in random places, pretty much photographs at random. Little did Coby know though, that Vanessa, his new classmate, was actually watching him with a curious expression on her face, though she was a good distance away from them. Soon enough, however, all of them had to return to Mr. Carter, as in, Mr. Carter's classroom. All of the students had photos they had taken, but little to none of them acted like this was a serious assignment at all. Coby, Brandon and Ingrid walked in the back of the crowd all holding their own photos, and soon enough, were approached by Vanessa from behind.  
  
"So...how you guys doing, did you have luck?" Vanessa asked, surprising all three of them;  
  
"Huh?", Coby replied, "Oh..."  
  
"Hi Vanessa!", Brandon happily exclaimed in response, "Oh yeah! We got....um.....", he then turned to Coby and Ingrid, "Did we have any luck, guys?"; Ingrid shook his head, while Coby was trying to think another excuse;  
  
"We got some luck, but we lost it."  
  
"Oh really?", Vanessa replied, "Where?"  
  
"None of your business where."  
  
"I see how it is", Vanessa replied, "You don't want me to walk with you guys, do you?"  
  
"Yes.", Ingrid answered, but then:  
  
"No!", Brandon replied, "We totally don't mind you walking with us! Why would we?", Coby then whispered to him;  
  
"Brandon!"  
  
"What?", Brandon whispered back, "She's sooooo pretty!"  
  
"Hehehe, sure...why not?"  
  
"Yay!", and then Brandon turned back to speak with Vanessa, "So, you really wanna walk and talk to us?"  
  
"Sure", Vanessa replied, "But perhaps, can I know more about Coby, maybe?"; Coby immediately felt his cold feet; he didn't know why but he was fearing the worst.  
  
"I don't think Coby feels like sharing personal information with someone he hardly even knows", Ingrid then defended Coby with a very spiteful tone towards Vanessa, "Why can't we talk about your personal stuff first?"  
  
"Okay, I can see that the majority of you guys don't want me to talk to you so fine, I'll just go", Vanessa then walked off, but not before giving Ingrid a spiteful glare right back.  
  
"Awwww!", Brandon whined, "Why'd you do that, Ingrid?"  
  
"Because", Ingrid answered with, "I don't trust her."  
  
"How can you not trust her?";  
  
"Believe me, I could feel she is not precisely a good company." And as Ingrid and Brandon were discussing; Coby was breathing of relief, he was happy he didn't have to share any persona information with a stranger like Vaness  
  
a. Unlike Ingrid though he didn't judge her or think she was evil, he was just naturally shy like that. Regardless, this lasted pretty much the entire walk to class, and it's notable that Mr. Carter was there at the door to take in every student's photo as they walked into his class;  
  
"All right, class", Mr. Carter said, "I want to see your progress on unveiling the secrets of the magical world!", and he began taking all of the photos one by one and judging them, his various judgements were, "This is just a normal bush. Just a snail. Just a normal butterfly. Just a normal MOTH. Just an ant pile. Just a", he then turned to this student and said, "Why did you take a photo of dog poop?"  
  
"Cuz it was there?", the young boy replied;  
  
"Well you fail!", and Mr. Carter continued to move on and examine each and every photo, "Interesting, but not a fairy! Butterfly. Butterfly. Butterfly. Moth. Butterfly. Butterfly. Cocoon with Butterfly coming out of it. Flowers. Flowers. Moth. Butterfly. Butterfly. Butterfly. Hummingbird. Butterfly. Dragonfly. Butterfly. Wow whoever this is really needs to get that checked, and butterfly.", and then he walked right up to the desks of Ingrid, Brandon, and Coby. The three were pretty nervous to see how this is going to end, well, not Ingrid;  
  
"Very well", Mr. Carter said to them, "Hand them over now."; Coby gulped and gave the photos to Mr. Carter. Mr. Carter then looked at the photos as he went back to his desk, Coby nervous, while Brandon and Ingrid both didn't care very much, not as much as Coby did.,  
  
"Well?" Brandon asked;  
  
"This...is...", after a full minute, Mr. Carter then said to them, "I will have to go outside to examine it further."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked. In response, Mr. Carter just silently walked outside of his classroom. Leaving his entire class puzzled; then;  
  
"YES! FINALLY! HALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAH! HALLE-FREAKIN'-LUJAH! I AM SAVED! I CAN FINALLY HAVE AN ACTUAL CAREER! I CAN FINALLY HAVE AN ACTUAL HOUSE! OH BOY I AM SAVED! FINALLY! ACTUAL EVIDENCE! I CAN FINALLY SECURE MY PLACE IN HISTORY AS THE GREATEST SCIENTIST EVAH!", and then after composing himself he walked back into the room and said, "Um, Mr. Nelson, you've officially earned yourself Sixty Dollars for your picture."; That just flat out surprised everyone, especially the most popular ones.  
  
"Um....why?"  
  
"No special reason, but um, it was just that good of a picture.", Mr. Carter replied, "I just hope you don't mind if I take all credit for it on the news okay bye class I'll leave you to yourselves until the bell rings BYE!", and he promptly ran out of the room as fast as he could, leaving all of his students alone in the class completely unattended.  
  
"....what just happened?" that's all Ingrid could ask;  
  
"I don't know", was Coby's answer, and seconds later, the bell to end the class rang. The action switched to the cafeteria during lunch time; while he was siting outside instead of eating as always with Ingrid and Brandon; but Coby was thinking of what the faeries said to him, and having doubts about the subject: "Um.....guys, do you think that a Wyvern could do things just as good as a dragon can?"  
  
"Why are you asking this question?", Ingrid then asked in response, "You should be asking what was up with Mr. Carter today."  
  
"No...never mind, I don't know where my mind is."  
  
"I do wonder what Mr. Carter did after he left!", Brandon then exclaimed, "Maybe he went out grocery shopping!", as Coby and Ingrid just gave Brandon blank expressions in response to that, Mr. Carter was doing his own dastardly deeds in his own city home. He lived in West Philadelphia, and his home had a garage attached to the side of it. Infact, he was in this garage actually, and in said garage he had numerous paintings and pictures of magical creatures, and even had sculptures of them too. He also had maps with various red circles drawn on it, globes with arrows all over them, and similar objects. He himself was sitting at a desk with a moncole over one of his eyes, examining Coby's photo, when suddenly he was approached by an Animatronic Fox and an Animatronic Duck.  
  
"We made it, guys", said Mr. Carter smirking, "We finally made it."  
  
"What do ya mean, boss?", the Fox asked, "What have we made it to?"  
  
"Magial Creatures, you hunk o' junk!", the Duck angrily replied, "He's finally discovered a real magical creature!"  
  
"Yes!", Mr. Carter exclaimed, "Precisely! Look at this!", he then showed them the photo Coby had taken, "Actual proof of the existence of magical creatures! A fairy! Caught by one of my aggravating students!"  
  
"I see it, boss", the Fox replied, "But how do we prove it's real?"  
  
"Yes", the Duck answered with, "Photos aren't usually treated as one hundred percent evidence."  
  
"I know that", Mr. Carter answered, "Government cover-ups and all that, but I still must show it to the news anyhow, after proving without a doubt that there was no editing what-so-ever done to this photo, as such, they will HAVE to think it's real! I will debunk every single possible way it could be faked, FORCING them to think it's real!", and Mr. Carter then started laughing like an evil maniac, while his animatronic's followed after him. Meanwhile, things went back with Coby...Coby was busy just walking alone through the halls of the school. Lunch period had ended now, and it was time for him to get off to Gym class again. However, some of the school bullies decided they wanted to mess with Coby while he didn't have his friends around.  
  
"Oh, boy here they come" Coby thought to himself as the bullies got close to him, he did his best to walk fast, but one of them, a generic jock type boy wearing his letterman's jacket that short brown hair and green eyes, but plenty of zits/acne on his face despite having such a well built body, grabbed his backpack and stopped him;  
  
"Where do you think you're goin', shrimp?"  
  
"To...gym class, and Coach O'Doogle is not going to be happy if I'm late."  
  
"Well too bad.", the bully replied, "Cuz you're gonna be a little late now. Cuz you have to get a WEDGIE!", and then he promptly gave Cody a wedgie. Coby didn't speak, he just bit his lip, blushed of the embarassment, and didn't say anything. He struggled a bit, but he was powerless to stop them. "Oh yeah, and also LOCKER JAM!", and then the bully opened up one of the lockers nearby and bluntly shoved the wedgied Coby into said locker and shut the door. The Jocks all laughed, and he said, "Man can't wait'll Jacob hears about this! Ha!", and that was pretty much it. Coby, embarrassed about this sudden incident, cried a bit, but suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards him. He closed his eyes thinking it was another bully, but surprisingly, this person actually let him out of the locker he was stuffed in. Once he fell to the floor and looked up, he saw it was noneother than Vanessa.  
  
"Coby...are you okay?", asked Vanessa, trying to help him.  
  
"Y-y-yes, I-I-I'm fine", Coby replied, trying to get to class as quickly as possible, "I have to get to close now, though. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright if you're nervous to talk to me", Vanessa replied, "Most boys like you would be."  
  
"I really, really need to......go to class."  
  
"You sure you don't want to skip class just for a girl like me?", Vanessa replied, "That's what most of the other boys offered tosta.sh/writer/#488846308 do with me. Come on, I won't try to kill you or anything!"  
  
"I-I'm not like the other boys", and then Coby bluntly rushed off to Gym class, leaving Vanessa with a raised eyebrow but a smirk on her face. However, she just walked away. Sometime later, after Gym Class, Coby was returning from home on the bus, much like he usually did. Except this time, when he got home, he discovered a newspaper right infront of the front door of the house. Curious, he picked it up and read the front page article, because it featured a picture of Mr. Carter on it. "This doesn't look good" Coby said to himself as he saw the headline: FAERIES ARE REAL? TEACHER SHOWS PROOF! As such, he immediately went to tell Ramon and his Great Aunt Sandra about this. Once he got there and showed it to them:  
  
"How..could that...happen?!" Ramon shouted as he read it, "Oh man this bad. THIS IS REAL BAD!", Coby the entire time just remained silent and had a very guilty expression on his face, "How could this happen!? Great! Now I'm gonna have to try and contact the American Dragon to get here and fix this, and you don't know how hard that is sometimes!"  
  
"I heard a lot of this American Dragon", Coby said in response to this, getting a bit fed up with people treating him like he can't do anything on his own, "Why....why can't I just fix this myself?"  
  
"Because, kid", Ramon said to him, "I don't think you're good enough yet to fix stuff like this on your own. Besides, your not a dragon, it's not your job to."  
  
"But I.....I want to."  
  
"....For the last time-"  
  
"Very well, you can go" Sandra interrupted;  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS?!"  
  
"No, I trust him."  
  
"But it's a dragon's job to do this kinda stuff! Plus he's still a trainee!"  
  
"I'm sure the American Dragon is very busy up in Manhattan right now, that is where the biggest population of magical creatures live, after all", Sandra then said, "I'm sure Coby can handle a minor problem like this. All he has to do is get rid of the teacher's proof and bam, it's done!"  
  
"I may be not know much about the magical world...but I'll do whatever it takes" Coby was more determined to get rid of the evidence, but for that; he needed to conjure up a plan. "Um.......any idea how I can do that?"  
  
"See!", Ramon replied, "That's what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Hey!", Coby then got a bit angry, or annoyed, at Ramon, "I'm trying here! Give me a chance!"  
  
"Fine", Ramon replied, "Obviously, if you want to get rid of the evidence, you're gonna have to go to where-ever he would keep that stuff at."  
  
"Well.....he might be keeping it in his classroom."  
  
"Well", Sandra replied, "Then there you go!"; And so, Cobu was ready to infiltrate school and get rid of the picture as soon as he could. Using his Wyvern form, he was easily able to traverse the dimly lit sunset skies of Philadelphia and get to his school just on time. However, because it was only a few hours after school, some people were infact still there, such as the Football Team and other athletes for afterschool practice, along with various afterschool clubs. Also, were the teachers. As such, Coby knew he would have to be as secretive as possible. Right before entering, he went into his human form and tried to walk calmly through the halls of the main building, hoping anyone who would spot him would think he was part of an afterschool club or program. Of course, he wasn't ready to anticipate who was going to walk out of the bathroom, and bump into him when he was looking away. Just as he was about to find his way towards Mr. Carter's class, he just had to run into his own crush, Devin Fairlie. Due to the athletic Devin being more athletic than Coby, Devin just moved a little, Coby fell to the ground upon bumping into him.  
  
"Oof!", was a sound made by both of them, though.  
  
"Hey, be careful; pal" Devin said as Coby was just realizing who he was talking to, and he immediately got nervous, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh......oh y-y-yeah......uh-huh", Coby just stood up and nodded, he was very nervous at this point;  
  
"Heh, well, okay, then, watch we're you're going next time, alright?", Coby nodded in response, "Oh, and if you're going to the bathroom, you might wanna avoid the first stall on the row."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough.", Devin answered with, "Anyway, I got practice to go to. See ya around.", and then Devin left. After Devin was out of the hallway, Coby just sighed of both relief because his nervousness was gone, and also guilt because he couldn't come out with his feelings towards the boy. Either way though, he had other matters to attend to, but first he noticed the zit-faced bully from earlier heading right towards him, and he immediately froze up in worry and fear a bit.  
  
"YO, LOSER!", and the jock had Coby held up by his shirt collar within seconds, "What you doin' after school? You part of the Glee club or somethin?"  
  
"N-n-no, I-"  
  
"Gimme your sixty bucks and I'll THINK about not giving you a swirly."  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
"You do have those sixty bucks Carter gave you, right?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, but-"  
  
"Then gimme 'em."  
  
"Y-y-you know, my mom is, the police chief."  
  
"I don't care", the jock bluntly replied, "Nobody does! Your just a gay little loser who's gonna be getting a swirly in a few seconds, unless-"  
  
"I don't have the money!"  
  
"Well then", the jock bluntly stated, "swirly time then!", but then Coby started getting from scared to angry, not wanting his head to be dunked into a toilet, he said to the bully:  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"Ha!", the jock laughed as he entered the bathroom still holding Coby by his shirt collar, "You don't get how this works. I'm the bully, you the victim. You don't have money, you get bullied."  
  
"I said PUT. ME. DOWN."  
  
"And I said, swirly tim-", and then the bully got kicked right in the groin by a very angry Coby, "AUGH", and he immediately dropped Coby to the ground, held his hurt groin, and kneed over in pain right infront of the stall Devin warned Coby about. Coby wasn't done yet, and he got even angrier, shockingly angry infact:  
  
"I SAID PUT ME THE HECK DOWN YOU BIG FREAKIN' BULLY!" and then Coby started relentlessly kicking the pimple-faced boy in the groin, repeatedly. With every single kick the bully screamed more and more in pain.  
  
"AUGH! AH! OOF! AUGH! STOP! AUGH! YOU! AUGH! AIN'T! AUGH! SUPPOSED! AH! TO! AUGH! FIGHT! AUGH! LIKE! AUGH! THIS! IT'S! AUGH! THE! OOF! OUGH! DUDE! OOAUGH! CODE!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FREAKIN' CODE!", and then Coby gave the bully seven more straight hits to the groin before they both heard a voice;  
  
"What's going on in there?!", Coby immediately got scared and ran out of the bathroom and back on his way to find Mr. Carter's classroom. The bully, on the other hand, tried to get up, only to have the blind Mr. Hou walk in. Obviously, Mr. Hou did not see the boy was in pain or anything, being blind, so when the groaning bully desperately moved towards him and put a hand on his shoulder, Mr. Hou went into self defense mode immediately;  
  
"KYWAAAAAAAAAAA!", and he pushed the boy off of him and then literally jumped in the air and did a karate kick right in the boy's face. The boy fell right to the wall of the bathroom before Mr. Hou literally walked towards him on the ceiling, grabbed the boy by the chin, and threw him over to the other end of the room before doing a front flip back to the floor. After that, Mr. Hou gave the boy repeated punches all over the front of his body before finishing him with a roundhouse kick right into the first stall in the room. However, someone had removed the seat of this toilet somehow, so the boy literally fell right into the toilet bowl.  
  
"Uggggggghhhhhh", the bully groaned, "Why", he then coughed up three of his teeth, "Why'd you do that to me?!"  
  
"Never lay a hand on your teachers, young man", was all Mr. Hou said with a grin on his face before walking out of the bathroom;  
  
"Wa-wait!", the bully pleaded, "I need your-AUGH, man! Someone took the seat off the toilet! Great! Now my freakin' pants are all wet!", and then suddenly the toilet began to rumbling, "Huh? Wha-what's happen-", and then the water from inside the toilet the bully was trapped in began to spring up like a water house. Showering the bully with water coming from under him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!", and those screams could be heard even from outside at football practice. While outside, Devin and his twin (but without soul patch and with less messy hair) brother Gavin looked to eachother with smiles and bumped fists together, for their prank did indeed work. However, while they were doing that and going back off to practice, Coby was having his own issue, finding his way to Mr. Carter's office. To make things easier for himself, he turned into his Wyvern form and was using it to crawl through the air vents of the school, not wanting to risk the door being locked. Once he got above the room in the vents, he saw the picture sitting on the desk.However, also sneaking into the room through the window from outside, was the ninja girl named Vanessa. Both Coby and Vanessa made their way into the room at the same time as eachother, and there was no doubt what was going to happen in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Oh dear, what an awkward situation", Vanessa said snarkily once they were both in the room;  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was coming in for my own top secret mission", Vanessa answered with, "But now, I guess my mission has changed.", she then got prepared to fight the Wyvern, getting into a proper fighting stance.  
  
"Look, I don't wanna fight you", Coby replied, "Can you please just leave?"  
  
"How about no?", and then the Ninja Girl just jumped right towards Coby and tried to kick him in the face. However, Coby dodged and she hit the chalkboard instead. "Oof!", was her immediately response. Coby's tail then smacked her right in the face and sent her back towards the wall when he turned to face her. Coby then tried to grab the picture and leave, but the girl came up behind him and grabbed his neck and tried to choke him with her arms. "I've got you now, you big dumb lizard!", Coby struggled to try to breathe in this fight, but eventually he managed to flip the girl over and onto the desk where she sent most of the things on said desk down to the floor. She also found her pants being ripped by the open cabinets. When she stood up, Coby was shocked to find;  
  
"Your legs...they're tentacles?!", and he was right. Instead of legs like her costume implied, her lower body was actually like an Octopus or Squid's, her eight tentacles were all jammed into those two legs, concealed. The Ninja Girl then had a harder time making movements like a ninja so she resorted to just trying to grab Coby with her tentacles. The Wyvern boy however just flew around the cramped room and used the desks to block them. He first tried using them to shield himself, but the tentacles just broke when she hit them. Then he got an idea, "I'm sorry for hurting you but, I have no choice!", and with that he took a desk and just as a tentacle was going to grab him by the neck, he dropped the heavy desk right onto it and;  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was the girl's scream as her tentacle was then bruised and sore. Coby then smiled and started throwing the desks right at her. She dodged every single one she threw at him by ducking under the desk, but in doing this she found a red button with the word 'CAGE' written on it. She smirked a bit and said, "Time to end this already.", with that push of a button, just as Coby tried to lunge at her, a metal cage fell down on him and suddenly a very loud and obnoxious alarm sounded off in the enter room. Coby tried to pull himself out of the cage, but he couldn't muster up enough strength to do it at all.  
  
"Oh no!", Coby panicked, "I'm trapped! I can't bend the bars!", he then struggled to break free once more, "I can't get outta here!", and then the tentacled girl approached him, suddenly pulling out a large scythe like weapon.  
  
"Well", she said in a cold and menacing time, "I guess that means it's time to finally end this, by ending YOU.", Coby then tried to fire his lightning breathe at her, but she immediately blocked it with the blade of the scythe and reflected it back at him, causing him to be effected by the electricity instead;  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", was Coby's response to said electricity. The girl just laughed;  
  
"This is going to be like taking candy from a baby.", however, just as she was about to kill Coby with the scythe, which he backed away to the back of the cage from, they both heard footsteps coming towards the door, running footsteps, and they heard a voice;  
  
"I GOT ONE, I GOT ONE!", and that was the voice of Mr. Carter, running up to open the door and see what his cage caught, with a gasp, the girl bolted out of the window without even hurting Coby any further at all. Coby himself panicked as the door opened. It wasn't very long until Mr. Carter, his two animatronic animals, and also Coby's Mother, Father and Older Brother Derreck (very similar in body build to Anthony, but has a more corporate haircut, no facial hair, and wears a cop uniform at almost all times) were all in there. Only they didn't find a Wyvern in a cage, they instead found Coby in his human form, trapped inside the cage. Needless to say, Coby's parents were very shocked at what they saw;  
  
"What?!", Mr. Carter said in a shocked tone, "But that cage is only designed to capture magical creatures, I swear! I have no idea that boy could've gotten in there! Unless he was meddling around my classroom, just LOOK at this place! He made a wreck of this place!"  
  
"You know", Mr. Nelson replied, "I'd like to know more about how our son, who had yet to come home, is in a cage, in your classroom."  
  
"Yes", a completely angry Chelsea said as she turned toward a then frightened Mr. Carter, backing up to his animatronic allies, "HOW. Have you been keeping him here ALL DAY?!"  
  
"N-n-n-no! I can explain, I can-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", and all Coby could do is wince as his mom began basically bringing Mr. Carter down. As Coby shielded his eyes, but peeked through them a bit, he could hear the sounds of Mr. Carter screaming in pain, being punched and kicked, and also the sound of his animatronics being torn apart by a woman's own bare hands. Sometime later, Coby was let out of the cage (obviously) and was at Great Aunt Sandra & Ramon's shop. There, as soon as he walked in, Ramon clucked out;  
  
"Tell me you got rid of the picture!"  
  
"Yes, I did", Coby then held up the picture, getting it from his pocket, "I grabbed it before I walked out. My mom was roughing Mr. Carter and two animatronics up pretty badly, so I guess he didn't see it in plain view."  
  
"See", Sandra commented as she walked up and took the photo from Coby's hands, "I told you he could do it."  
  
"Yeah well still", Ramon replied, "He's still just a trainee."  
  
"Exactly", Sandra answered, patting Coby on the head a bit, "And that means he'll only get better, now doesn't it?"  
  
"Maybe", Ramon replied, "Maybe."  
  
"So, I guess this will go in the box of close call evidence.", and Sandra then went to put the photo inside of a box ontop of one of her shelves filled with various photos of actual magical creatures that almost got into the hands of the mass media. Only then though, did Coby realize something;  
  
"Hey, ya know what, the cops that were inside with Mr. Carter were my mom, my dad, and one of my older brothers."  
  
"Yeah", Ramon remarked, "And your point is?"  
  
"If they were there at the school I could've just let them know about it and mom could've, well, taken are of it."  
  
"Yeah", Sandra replied, "But would it have been as rewarding?"  
  
"Well, no, I guess not."  
  
"Well, we'll just leave it at that", Sandra replied, "We're still waiting on the Oracle's research to be done, and you've still got alot to learn still, so, I'd suggest you get some rest and be ready for much more rewarding things in your life.", Coby just smiled at how his Great Aunt was raising his spirits, and with his adventure of the day done and over with for now, he actually was somewhat looking forward to what lied in his future. At least, for now.


	3. Flight of the Dodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When magical creatures start mysteriously dissappearing, it's up to Coby, Sandra and the pet chicken Ramon to search for the culprit! What they find, is intriguing to say the least. Meanwhile, Brandon & Ingrid are forced by Brittany into organizing a school holiday dance.

_**Previously, on Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania:**_ Young Coby Nelson of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, had a nasty and mysterious vision that he and his Great Aunt had to see The Oracle for. However, the Oracle was almost of no use whatsoever, and instead a new student came to school just in time for a class assinment from Mr. Carter. Of course, Carter and his two animatronic henchmen had no idea Coby would battle against mysterious half-octopus opponents before taking a picture of a real fairy. Infact, that almost led to the discovery of magical creatures, but Coby stood up to the plate actually wanted to bring the picture back himself, though he had to deal with a zit-faced bully, a blind subsititute teacher, and not to mention a half-octopus ninja girl too. In the end, he got trapped in a cage, but Mr. Carter got what was coming to him in the end, thanks to Mrs. Nelson, and Coby got home having saved the magical world from being discovered for his very first time. Oh, and he still hasn't told his best friends about it yet at all.

 

_**The Current Events:** _

 

Coby was now walking the hallways of Deborah Read Franklin High School with his friends Brandon & Ingrid at his side, seeing the decorations that were preparing for the next school event. Of course, this school event was holiday themed, as it was getting around that time of year, which was why Coby added a new black beanie hat and a purple scarf to his wardrobe as well as mittens. His jacket was also different too, he wore a more puffier one, fitting for winter. Ingrid also wore different clothes. Specifically a trench-coat, an added scarf, and that was basically it. Brandon added a scarf, a red jacket with a flame design on the bottom, and wore earmuffs. Either way, all of them wore these clothes to keep warm, while the real point was the decorations. Christmas decorations. Santa Claus, Reindeer, small colour lights, hanging ball ornaments, angel ornaments, the works. There was even a few mistletoes around too. The three friends would all separate from eachother when Ingrid spotted one coming up. Of course, any couples dating didn't do that. All in all, the time had come, and Ingrid was the first to comment about it;

"You know, I will never understand why it's always specifically Christmas they all celebrate during this time of year."

"Well, what else why shouldn't celebrate" Brandon cheered happily "The presents, the food, the family, the togetherness, the specials, the decorations...I can go on and on what do I like about Christmas!"

"Please don't", Ingrid replied;

"I don't know, I like Christmas too" Coby added;

"I'm just saying. It's not the only holiday that happens on December, and yet with all the marketing, sales, christmas specials, media attention acting as if Santa isn't just your parents, you'd think it is."

"SANTA'S JUST MY MOM AND DAD?!", was Brandon's completely shocked response to that;

"No no no, it's okay; she's just kidding" Coby calmed Brandon down.

"Oh thank goodness!", Brandon replied, "I was getting worried!", in response Ingrid just rolled her eyes. With the guys and Ingrid went into their classes, starting once more with Mr. Franklin, their homeroom class. Amazingly, Mr. Franklin was indeed, back in his usual business, no longer dealing with any legal issues due to yelling at a student. However, not all of the usual students were in their classes, mainly because one particular cheerleader girl was able to get into the intercom system and had an extremely important announcement to make, at least to herself it was important anyway;.

"Okay, is this thing on?" was heard from the intercom;

"Oh boy" Coby muttered, as did Ingrid as she rolled her eyes, and then Brittany Fujimoto began speaking;

"Alright, this hear is your student body president, dabate team captain and cheerleading squad captain and not to mention most popular girl at school Brittany Fujimoto talking to you with a big announcement coming from the Celebration Comittee! That's right, we're having a new school celebration coming up just for this time of year! It is going to be a manditory thing for everyone to come WITH a guest if they are not sick, by the way. It's going to be our school's first ever Under the Mistletoe Christmas Dance! We're still looking for organizers, by the way. Someone like seriously just go to the office if you wanna be in charge of getting those who can't find dates hooked up! Seriously! That is all.";

"Well...that was unexpected", Mr. Franklin said after that was done, "Well...now who can solve me this formula?"; Coby wa more than nervous about the whole 'getting a couple for the dance' thing, infact he was worried about the entire class, and even after it when he, Brandon and Ingrid were busy walking through the halls. Though he only really spoke about on their walk down the halls after all their glasses were over with and they were walking out of the school;

"No, I don't think I can't make it into the dance" Coby just felt desperate;

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but apparently it's mandatory", Ingrid replied, "Though I'm planning on not going."

"But you just said it's manditory!"

"You do realize it's very ideal here, to fake an illness, right?"

"Ah...I don't know, it's bad enough I feel like an outcast, many will probably chew on us because we won't go."

"Coby", Ingrid replied, "Haven't you ever heard of, ya know, things like just ignore it or something? Besides, we can't be the only ones not wanting to go."

"I don't want to not go!", Brandon replied, "It will be so cute seeing all those people dancing together and whatnot!"

"I was wrong" Ingrid snarked, but Coby was about to take the ride home alone, while he stepped onto the bus successfuly, Ingrid and Brandon were both stopped when someone grabbed them on their shoulders, specifically, the asian girl cheerleader named Brittany Fujimoto. They were stopped right as the door of the bus closed, actually. Brittany said to them:

"Hold it right there, as much as I don't like you two losers at all, I need you for this."

"What do you want from us, Brittany...I swear I didn't spy on you while you girls were practicing" Brandon said. Brittany raised an eyberow, but ignored it and continued;

"I don't care. What I need of you two losers is for you two to be in charge of the dance coming up. Well, in charge of finding people for those too loser-like or too unfortunate or whatever to not have dates."

"And why should we help you?" Ingrid asked;

"Because I'm the head cheerleader!"

"Not really enough to inspire me."

"Because being the organizers means you don't have to actually go to the dance."

"So...what are we supposed to do"

"I dunno, be creative but don't try to ruin it, or I'll have your asses handled on silver platter!"

"Yeah", Ingrid replied, sarcastically, "I'm trembling in my shoes over the fear of what you'd do to me."

"Oh, believe me...you should be afraid of me"; Meanwhile, with Coby..., Coby had just gotten over to his Great Aunt's training room, where her and Ramon were once more going to help him train to use his Wyvern powers properly.

"Oh, how's school, Coby?" Sandra asked right as Coby walked in and set his backpack down on his chair;

"Same old, actually...except there's going to be a sort of holiday dance on my school" Coby asked;

"Oh I used to love school dances back when I was actually able to dance without risking bone damage", Sandra joked around, "It also gave me a good reason to show off my fashion, infact, I could-"

"Ahem!", Ramon the Rooster then interrupted her, "There's more important things to talk about here!"

"Oh yeah" Coby said and quickly turned into his wyvern form and got ready for the day's lesson.

"Not that!", Ramon replied, "About the dissappearences going on lately!"

"Disappereances?" Coby asked;

"Yes, Dissappearences! Magical Creatures all over the city have been mysteriously dissappearing without a single trace! There was Geretrude the Witch last week, her three triplet daughters", he then sounded like he was crying a bit, "Just two days ago. Not to mention an entire herd of Unicorns just three hours ago and one of the most prominent sewer trolls in the entire country just yesterday! And many more than just that too, those are just the recent ones!"

"But...but who could do such a thing?" Coby asked worried;

"We don't know", Ramon replied, "It's something we've got to figure out and put a stop too before anyone really gets hurt!"

"Well, I guess I better get going" and Coby flew off through the ceiling, much to Ramon's dismay.

"Great, now we're gonna have to spend money on a new ceiling! AND take a cab over to where-ever he went off to!", Meanwhile, in another part of the city... there was something else going on. Something that was just plain vile. In a dark alleyway, was a voice with a New Zealand accent, speaking with great anger in his voice;

"They laugh at me...they thought I was a fool...they thought I was a shame for turning to science" the shadow muttered to himself, the Shadow was very large, and as it moved, mechanical sounds could be heard, "We'll see how they laugh when I use them all to destroy their own world and then build my own ontop of it!", he then laughed maniacally, but remained completely in the Shadows. Meanwhile, Coby was patrolling the sky without no one noticing, of course, he soon realized that he had no actual details or leads or anything about the dissappearances at all;

"Wait...how am I suppose to find the kindapper without leads?" he asked himself, "Maybe I shouldn't have left so quickly."; Pondering what to do, he saw something on the ground. From a distance he wasn't able to see it completely clearly, all he could see was that it was a dark coloured shape. He pondered going back to his Great Aunt and Ramon, or investigating this shape that was moving rather suspiciously. The wyvern, inadvertly followed his instincts and followed stealthy. The figure he was following from a rooftop was cloaked completely in black, completely hidden in a hooded black cloak, but didn't seem human in size at all. Coby was truly getting suspicious, and was leaning in for a closer look, when suddenly he was kicked right in the head out of nowhere by Vanessa the Ninja Girl and flew right into a doorway on the roof. "Oh, not you again" Coby moaned in annoyance;

"Yes, it's me again", Vanessa replied, her ninja suit completely repaired, "And I believe we have unfinished business."

"Look, I have no time for this" and Coby swept her with his tail, though Vanessa was quick to stand.

"Sorry", Vanessa mocked, "But I don't really care."

"Welll...um, YOU WILL!", and then Coby charged right at her. The two were again engaged in a fight, as Coby flapped his wings to make a strong air current. This in turn made Vanessa fly off, but she grabbed a flag pole on the roof of the building and used to spin herself around and tried to pull a flying kick onto Coby, but Coby avoided the attack and counter-attacked with his tail. This in turn, sent Vanessa flying onto the floor of the roof, onto her back with a,

"Oof!", after that Vanessa stood up and said "Someone's was working out extra hours."

"And it......and it.....and it wasn't you!"

"You have the most uncreative comebacks ever, you know."

"Hey, I'm beginning to get used to this business, cut me some slack!"

"If I did, then that would mean I would lose this fight, wouldn't it?", and then she jumped in the air and once more the two began rapidly fighting up-close. The battle was very intense for two minutes, until suddenly the wyvern spotted something near his ground, it was a rock. A lone, solitary rock. The wyvern avoided the attack as Vanessa struck the stone, but surprisingly enough; it broke in half, revealing machinery. Specifically, machinery that then activated and sended a bolt of energy that acted as a rope, tying Vanessa up in a blanket of energy that kept her from moving, except of course struggling to break free.

"Oh, cursed wyvern...you think your traps will stop me?"

"It wasn't me"

"Oh sure", Vanessa then angrily said in response, "Blame this on someone else, as your kind always does. Just like you did to the dragons back in the middle ages!",

"THAT'S IT, I-" But he was interrupted by...a bright flashing light that sent him flying off of the roof and into a dumpster. Once the dumpster fell over, he fell out of it in his human form. "Ah, what was that?" Coby thought to himself and later heard a bird's squeak, and by the time he got back up to the roof, there was not a single sign of other life on it at all. He decided he had to investigate this, but knew to do that, he had to fly back to Great Aunt Sandra and Ramon. Meanwhile, Brandon and Ingrid were having their own problems back at the High School, specifically in the cafeteria they were decorating for the dance. Of course, Brandon was having fun while Ingrid was less than happy.

"Ingrid, can you help me with the ribbons?" Brandon asked happily;

"Here", an unhappy Ingrid replied, handing him the ribbons he asked for, them all being red or green in colour, "For all the couples at the dance to truly enjoy."

"You..you're saying this in sarcasm, right?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I'm so confused"

"Well then, don't let it bother you."

"Okay", and then Brittany showed up to check how things were going. Her opening words were as she and her two african-american cheerleader entourage walked in were;

"Alright, let's see how you losers decorated this place."

"Oh, Brittany, you're just in time; we're about to put the ribbons!", Brandon happily cheered;

"I see", Brittany said in a cold tone, "Just don't make the place look ugly with all your loserness", she then looked at a clipboard she had in her hands, "Oh and don't forget to make all those losers who are single have dates after you're done with this."

"No problem, ma'am" Ingrid said, sarcastically of course;

"My ears detect sarcasm?"

"I don't understand it!" Brandon screamed. Meanwhile, with Coby, he had just returned to Great Aunt Sandra and Ramon, and Ramon was not happy about him leaving so abruptly at all.

"So...do you have any clues?" Ramon asked;

"Not much...just that there was a rock trap on a roof, and I heard the squeak of a bird not far."

"Well maybe", Ramon said to him, "If you didn't just fly off like that, we'd actually HAVE more clues than that!"

"Yes, my bad" said Coby in a disappointed tone, at which point Sandra walked over and gave him a light hug as she said;

"Oh come now, Ramon", she said to the talking animal, "The boy just wanted to help, he was just being eager to help! Besides, at least he found SOME form of evidence and not LITERALLY nothing!"; That comment made Coby recover some confidence;

"I'm just saying!", Ramon answered with, "If we don't get more useable evidence, we'll NEVER find the truth behind this!"

"...we will" Coby answered with;

"Well then", Ramon squawked, "Let's get going!", and Coby went once again to investigate, but this time he had Great Aunt Sandra transform into her Wyvern form aswell to carry Ramon inorder to fallow him. Her Wyvern form resembled his, except she was a white colour and had golden details and a golden wing membrane. She also had a more typical dragon-like head as opposed to Coby's Pterasaur-styled head, and because of that she easily could be mistaken for a Dragon as her neck and body were overall buffer and thicker than Coby's in this form. Little did they know they had someone who was watching them from a rooftop far from their own.

"A wyvern? What a fascinating species, I can't wait to add it to my collection", and then the figure noticed Sandra, "Oooh! TWO Wyverns! Even better!", and the figure continued, "This promise will be the best hunt I'll ever have, or my name isn't." and then the mastermind stepped out of the shadows, revealing he had bird like feet as he continued laughing an evil snicker while watching the two Wyverns fly off into the sky. "Professor Cucullatus P. Raphus!", and then he laughed truly maniaclly, but still remained in the shadows. However, during his laughter, he still occassionally squawked like a bird. Meanwhile at the school cafeteria, everything was prepared and decorated for the dance: the ribbons were on the walls, the Christmas tree with all of the ornaments and star on the top was in the center of the room, all of the tables and chair were along the walls and corners of the room, and wreaths were all over the food line counters. However, now was the part that Ingrid dreaded, setting up the singles with dates.

"I hate seeing myself as a matchmaker" Ingrid said "But I guess we don't have a choice."

"Relax, Ingrid!", Brandon assured her, "It'll be fun! I know it!"

"Okay, let's check who's without couple", and then in response to that, Brandon pulled out a list of at least fifty students. Ingrid just sighed and said, "Figures."

"Well, what are we waitng for?" Brandon cheered, "Let's do this!"l and the two started to pair the guys and girls who needed a date, and to do this, they soon learned that Brittany, or at least they assumed Brittany, had all of the singles line up outside of the cafetera, for as soon as the two opened the door, they saw all those fifty people. Brandon looked at them with a completely excited expression, while Ingrid was just unsurprised and said;

"This, is why I prefer other winter holidays.", before then they got to work trying to find pairs for all these fellow students of theirs. Meanwhile, with Coby, Sandra and Ramon, things were more exciting and very different. Ramon and Sandra led Coby to one of Sandra's old acquaintances: a talking animal, but not just any talking animal. A Platypus Bunny. An animal with the body and ears of a rabbit, but the face, bill and tail aswell as the webbed feet of a Platypus. Being an old creature, the being had some hair coming from it's face that looked like an old chinese man's long beard. It's fur was also white in overall colour, and he appeared to be very old. Very, very old. The three went to see him right by a tree in West Fairmount Park, a large park located in West Philadelphia. The Platypus Bunny was waiting for them at a tree when they arrived from the sky, remaining in their Wyvern forms, though Ramon stayed as he is, of course. The Platypus Bunny opened with;

"Sandra, Ramon; it's pleasure to see you again."

"It's pleasure to see you again as well, Pitalesharo", Sandra humbly answered with;

"Um...he...he's talking?" Coby was confused;

"He's a magical creature, kid", Ramon explained to him, "Almost all magical creatures have an ability to talk."

"I know that....but"

"Hehehe", snickered Pitalesharo the platypus bunny "He must be Coby, I heard many things about him."

"You heard things about me?", Coby questioned, "G-good things, right?";

"Of course, every since you've born Sandra told me you'll be capable of great things."

"R-really?"

"Sure thing...now, it seems you want me to help you with something."

"Yes", Sandra then said, "We need help trying to discover what is causing all these dissappearences of magical creatures lately. Someone is somehow managing to capture a number of our people within a matter of just days even! Simply put, whoever's doing this is probably really young or has some really well put together wheelchair because no way would someone as old and surgery-filled as me be able to pull that off."

"Hmmm...anything else?"

"Well, last time I checked I heard a bird squeak", Coby added in to this conversation, "It's nothing like any bird sound I heard before."

"I see", the old platypus bunny strooked his beard a bit as he pondered this, "Not like any bird you've ever heard before?"; Coby nodded and the platypus bunny continued after shaking his head a bit, "Oh dear, I knew he'll come back soon"

"Who?"

"Follow me and I'll explain", and then he lead them all into his den, which was accessable by a secret door on the tree, leading in turn to an elevator system. Once they all were inside of the den, they saw that the walls were filled with library stands and books. There was of course a small desk with an oldschool feather pen and a chair, aswell as a small hammock used as a bed, but aside from that the den was essentially just a library inside of and underneath a tree.

"So..do you know the guy behind the disappereances?" Coby asked;

"You bet my webbed feet I do!"

"Well then", Ramon determinedly pestered, "Spit it out already! We need to now right now!"

"Professor Cucullatus P. Raphus"; Sandra and Ramon were shocked at the response;

"Impossible...but you told me he died 10 years ago!" Sandra exclaimed

"Who is this professor Cuculiatus?" Coby asked, not knowing who they were talking about at all;

"He's, a dodo bird."

"...but I thought Dodos were extinct."

"Not completely" and the rooster found a book and gave it to the wyvern so he can see it. Coby of course, promptly opened the book up.

"You see, some of the dodos managed to be more intelligent than many humans expected and lived hidden from humanity since the end of ice age...some even managed to get unmeasurable intelligence", Ramon then sighed and said, "Such as Professor Raphus."

"And who was this guy...bird...whatever?", and to that question from Coby, Pitalesharo quickly answered;

"Professor Cucullatus P. Raphus."

"What does the P stand for?"

"That has been lost in history. Nobody knows."

"And what this guy did?"

"Unpseakable things", Pitalesharo answered with, shaking his head, "Horrible, unspeakably EVIL things."

"Genetic abominations were their favorites...but rumors said that one of their experiments backfired 10 years ago and he disappeared; he was presumed dead until now" Ramon added in;

"That", Pitalesharo then shivered in horror, "And he once used to break into people's homes during Christmas and steal the Milk and Cookies children left out for Santa."

"WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Coby shouted;

"That's what we're going to do!", Ramon replied with, "But we need to learn where on earth he is first!"

"Well, that could be easy...I guess", Coby answered showing his wings.

"Be careful", Pitalesharo warned all of them, "He is one of the most intelligent of all magical creatures! He will not be taken down as easily as you may think he will be!"

"Oh...Oaky" and Coby flew off again, this time, he didn't broke the roof and went through the door, and he was also followed by Great Sandra who was carrying Ramon on her back. It wasn't long before Sandra popped a question:

"Now, any ideas of when we can find that dodo?"

"We can see on the place he was last seen!"

"Good idea, Coby", Sandra complimented him, "Where was that roof you said you heard his squawking at?"

"Follow me" and the two flew quickly to the last place where Coby heard the squawk, led of course by Coby. Once they got there, Coby explained to his Great Aunt and Ramon, "This is the place, right ontop of this roof!"; The three managed to get on the roof, and managed to scout the place; but then...the three heard the bird sqwak, and it didn't take long for what appaeared to be a truly massive mechanical creature to fall from the sky down towards them, before immediately shining a ridiculously bright white light onto them aswell.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet each other, WYVERNS!" was heard, coming from the speaker inside the machine, and it was all the three heard before they dissappeared in the white flash, followed by no sign of any of their or the villain's prescence at all. Meanwhile, with Brandon and Ingrid, things were going along much differently. For one, they were beginning to pair up the first few people. They were doing this, by setting up one table for them to sit at, and Ingrid would handle one person, while Brandon the other, and they would do their best to pair them up. It was an extremely long and grueling process, as if one person didn't cooperate, they had to wait until there was a person who they were willing to cooperate with. The two had already cleared the first twenty or so pair-ups at this point.

"Oh boy...I never expected playing matchmaker was that hard" Brandon commented;

"You know", Ingrid said, "We still have thirty or so more matches to make."

"If there's ever a time for a Christmas Miracle, then we can make one now!" Brandon said, kind of missing the point. Ingrid facepalmed and just said;

"Let's just get this over with", and then they were approached by Blake Baumer;

"Hey", Blake opened with, "You guys got a match for me?"

"Blake Baumer?!", Brandon exclaimed, "You don't have a match?!"

"Yeah, unfortunately" Blake laughed a little in response;

"Well, we have to find you one right now!", Brandon then said, "Do you want to be matched with a girl or a boy?"

"Honestly, I don't mind either of the two."

"Well just wait by the waiting table and we'll have you set up and talking with your potential match up in just a bit!"

"Okay then" and Blake sat at said waiting table and hoped he could get a winning date, and infact, someone was just walking up to Ingrid's side of the table aswell, and this person, to her surprise was...another boy. A boy with nicely tanned skin, blue denim shorts, a black shirt with a white tribal design on it, sandals, and auburn hair in a very stylish spikey haircut, and not to mention green eyes aswell. He has a very well built body, and was just a bit taller than Blake was, Blake being the height of an average jock boy, but skinny. This boy had a similar, surfer-like body build to him aswell.

"Um...hello?", Ingrid questioned, "Your name is?"

"The names Lez, but some people call me Reef.", the boy replied, with a smirk, "That's-"

"Interesting name", Ingrid said, raising one eyebrow, "Not a typical name, but I've heard of people called more untraditional things. Anyway, let's get this over with, do you want to be paired up with a boy, a girl, a both, or other? Or Don't Care?"

"Don't care, though a girl will be nice."

"Well, while you wait you can sit with Blake on the waiting table", Ingrid replied, pointing to said waiting table.

"Oh, sure thing" and 'Lez' went to sit with Blake as Brandon and Ingrid talked to each other;

"This", Ingrid commented, "Is taking forever."

"Aww come on, we're making people happy!"

"Brandon, we don't have all day to do this", Ingrid said, "Why don't we just pair people up one by one. Whoever shows up one after another, is paired with that other person at the dance."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"That one person walks up, then another, and that's an automatic pairing."

"Okay! I got it!"

"Now, let's hurry up and get this over with." And so, the coupling process was getting over with in a matter of seconds. Though those at the waiting tables previously were still left waiting. The two organizers were soon enough at the waiting tables where Ingrid just bluntly said to everyone, "Okay, so going with the new system we got, Blake and Lez you two are gonna be a pair up, Allen Geoffery and Bethany McRashface are a pair, and finally George Lincoln and LeDeidra Shayayway you two are also a pair."

"Sounds cool to me", Blake commented, looking over to Lez;

"Well...you're quite handsome if you ask me", Lez replied, blushing a bit;

"Awwwwwww!", Brandon commented, "So cute!"

"Now you all can go home and talk to yourselves about your pair-ups and the dance or whatever you want to talk about", Ingrid then said to them all, "We still have to finish more decorations and everything here."

"Like what?", Brandon asked, "What else is there?!"

"The Music, the star ontop of the christmas tree, the mistletoe section and the lunch menu for the dance."

"Oh, okay...I guess it won't be so hard", Brandon commented as all of those from the waiting table began leaving the room at that point, "We should getting started now!"Meanwhile, Coby was finally gained consciousness and found himself in a different place. More specifically, a place that was essentially, a prison.

"Huh, what the...SANDRA! RAMON! Help!"

"They aren't here to help you now", a voice responded from outside the cell Coby was trapped in, "They are being processed right now as we speak.",

"Processed? What are you talking about? Show Yourself!"

"Hahahah", the voice laughed, "You'll see the answers to both of those demands in due time, boy. Due time."

"I have no time for this" and Coby got enraged, blowing his lightning right out of the bars, but not hitting anyone at all, thus making the voice continue laughing at his misfortune, which only brought out Coby's temper even more,"WHERE'S MY GREAT AUNT AND THE BIRD?!"

"Oh, how an impatient specimen" the voice commented with a laugh;

"LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!", And then mechanical walking sounds were heard until finally the figure revealed himself: the Professor. Professor Cucullatus P. Raphus. He was your average Dodo-bird, with mostly grey feathers, that classic big that had that bigger part of it on the end, that overall pudgy-like body with wings to small to fly, and classic yellow coloured and typical scaled feet that most brids had. However, this dodo also wore a classic white scientist outfit, and had an attachment to his back, that was removeable, but also was large, mechanical spider legs, giving him a large shoulder that made him seem as tall as the ceiling when really he was the average size of a dodo: only up to the average human's waist.

"You must be Professor Raphus."

"Shocking", Raphus remarked, "I'm shocked you are smart enough to uncover that so quickly."

"Well, who else is an over-intellectual dodo."

"Ha!", Raphus laughed, "There's never anything wrong with being intelligent, dear boy."

"I know that, but why?"

"Why what?!"

"Why did you disappear?"

"That's for me to know and remember and for you to never found out!"

"That sounds...stupid; but I have to repeat myself...Where's my great aunt and the rooster?!"

"Oh", Raphus chuckled, "In about a few more minutes, they will be both be in", he then laughed more menacingly, "a better place."; That made Coby gasp, and in response Raphus laughed and said, "And after they are there, you'll be ready to join them!", That was the last straw, and Coby suddenly stopped reasoning. His temper had once more, found it's way out and was about to explode all over this prison-like cell.

"Oh dear" the dodo said worried and then;

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!", and Coby fired lightning right from the bars and right at him, though the dodo lifted one leg to dodge and deflect it. Just then, Coby grabbed two of the bars and actually began trying to bend them open so he could escape, and he was succeeding. The Dodo of course saw this and as he began backing up in worry, he commented to himself:

"I probably should have used shpynx hair."

"Where...is...my great aunt...and the BIIIIIRD!", and then Coby stretched the bars out enough that he made himself able to walk through them and out of the cave. At that point, Raphus just said;

"I definitely should have invested in sphynx hair.", Coby was now desperate to find his great aunt and the missing creatures. However, Professor Raphus had bolted out of the room and down the hallway, exiting into a different room, and of course locked the door behind him aswell. However, that wasn't going to make Coby just simply forget what the talking Dodo had just done to him and his family. He just raided and went to find a new exit. That exit, of course, was the air vents.Coby just slithered through the vents until he saw a room: a room where the professor had escaped to. He opened the vent and landed right infront of the dodo.

"Oh, you are persistent!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Well, if you want to know...then you have to get the information off my dead beak!"

"Fine."; And the two began their battle, with Raphus making weapons pop out from inside his mechanical spider legs attachment. Coby, remaining in Wyvern form, was going to use his own strength and natural magical powers. Raphus was trying to at least shoot one blast of lazer at the wyvern, but Wyvern was going too fast. However, Raphus'constant firing was keeping Coby at bay for the time being;

"UGH!", Raphus groaned, continuing to fire at Coby while he moved all about the circular room using his wings, "HOLD STILL!"; and suddenly Coby fought back with his lighting. However, the metal on the spider legs easily deflected it and sent it firing right back at Coby himself.

"Gah!", and Coby then fell to the ground due to his own lightning, at which point Raphus walked over to him, laughing like a madman as he said;

"Foolish little Wyvern! Did you really think you could defeat ME? The GREATEST mind in all of the magical community, just by yourself?! HA! The very thought makes me laugh!"

"Maybe..." was heard, the voice of another person, "Maybe a team-mate would make this fight a little fair", and then the Dodo turned around to see...Great Aunt Sandra!?

"What's this!? HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!"

"Never underestimate a wyvern."

"VERY WELL! THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH AT ONCE!"

"Coby...like we've practiced", and Coby nodded in response to that; The two moved into a strategic flying formation to distract the dodo, who after a few short seconds began firing bolts of electricty, lazer shots, and even energy missles at them, but the two Wyverns both managed to continue dodging all of his attacks every single solitary time he fired at them. This of course made the professor more and more angry with them.

"All right, that's it!", the Dodo yelled out, and then continued to fire at them as he backed up, heading towards another door at the end of the room, likely hoping to keep them occupied with dodging his weapons enough to escape them. Coby then commented;

"Well, I got to admit, he's pretty smart."

"That's no reason to give up!", Sandra answered, "We have to take him down!"

"Yes"

"So follow my lead, Coby!"; and Sandra managed to lead Coby for an new attack formation. One that was truly amazing. This formation involved Sandra firing one breathe of lightning first, and then Coby fired his own right at it as Sandra used her wings and Coby flew around it to actually somehow direct into a ball form before both of them used their wings to send this ball of electricty right at the Dodo. The machinery exploded and left the dodo without his machinery, however it also sent him flying in the air into the next room, slamming right through the door. Of course, Coby and Sandra wasted no time in following him, only once they entered the room, they were immediately captured in a dome-shaped cage made entirely of energy, and they both looked to see where the Dodo was:

He was sitting on a large machine, what looked to be a massively sized lazer cannon, attached to a large balcony and having it's gun popped out of a large observatory dome. The balcony had an elvator attached it, and all of the captured magical creatures and Ramon were traped in cages underneath the large cannon, with pipes and wires heading into their cages from the cannon itself. Even Giants were trapped in the cages. Raphus was seated right at the cannon itself, and was laughing like a maniac once more.

"How many machines do you have?" Coby then asked;

"SILENCE!", Raphus angrily yelled, "I am now about to use the magical energies of all these magical creatures I have captured over this series of ten years, to destroy the sun!", and then Vanessa, Ramon, Sandra, Coby, all the magical creatures in cages, and even Ingrid & Brandon despite not being anywhere near the room all gasped in response.

"Destroy the Sun?!", Sandra was dumbfounded, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"But we need the sun to survive!", Sandra explained to him, "Without it-"

"WITHOUT IT THERE WOULD BE NO LIGT!", he then laughs, "And the other magical creatures and human governments will be unable to see me as I conquer them all!"

"Without the sun you wouldn't be able to see either", Sandra then pointed out, to which the bird said;

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!"

"We won't let you!" Coby shouted;

"Oh please! Both of you are trapped inside of a energy field!", the Dodo then laughed, "One that will only turn off, when I say release!", and then the dodo just realized what he just said as a voice from his computer said;

"DEACTIVATING ENERGY BARRIER", and the field keeping Sandra and Coby from moving promptly turned off, freeing them.

"Not a wise plan, smarty pants" Sandra said snarkily.

"NO MATTER! I SHALL STILL DEFEAT BOTH OF YOU!"; And the two wyverns were ready to finish off the dodo. In turn, the Dodo was confident that he would be the one to finish them off aswell. But soon enough, the wyverns eventually gained the upper hand, as the lazers Raphus was making his machine fire at them were easily dodged by the flying Wyverns, especially since the room was big enough. Soon enough, the two reached a spot that the lazers could not fire at.

"Now's our chance!", Sandra said to Coby, "Now, Coby!"; and Coby easily evaded the lazers and made a surprise attack. He flew right behind the Dodo and kicked him in the back right off of the platform he was standing on.

"That smarts!", Coby commented as Professor Raphus fell, yelling out:

"NOOOoooOOOOooooooooooo"!, but then suddenly, once he hit the ground, a large explosion of smoke occurred, and when it cleared, there was no body at all. He had completely disappeared. Completely.

"Phew, I guess that bird was overcooked" Coby commented;

"Work on your one-liners, boy" Ramon then showed up, and Coby saw that he and Sandra managed to release the missing creatures. The only other one besides Raphus that was not there at all, however, was Vanessa the ninja girl. But she was snooping around the wyverns, hiding in the shadows near the ceiling of the room, before she too then dissappeared seemingly into thin air while Coby and Sandra, aswell as Ramon, were all clearing everything here up. Later on, Coby managed to make a call from a street phone, while Sandra and Ingrid were directing the magical creatures behind him to a secret entrance to their secret magical town, to Brandon and Ingrid.

"So, what's up Brandon?"

"Hi Coby!", Brandon replied, "Everything's going great, just great! We're just about to start the dance now, actually!"

"Cool!", Coby replied, "And did you managed to get a couple for me?"

"Oh", Brandon replied, "No.........but we did get two gay couples! One was two hot surfers and the other was between those two jocks Logan and Arnold! Heheh. Brittany took Jacob though."

"Oh", Coby then became sad, "Well......is Devin taken or single?"

"I don't know", Brandon answered, "Me and Ingrid haven't seen him or his brother."

"Oh, okay...I guess I'll not attend after all."

"Awwh, come on Coby!", Brandon replied, "It'll be fun! Me and Ingrid worked so hard to put it together for Brittany!"

"But I don't have a couple and so I'll just not go to the ball."

"PLLLEEEEEEEAAAASE?!", Brandon then suggested, "Me, you and Ingrid can act as a threesome date or something!"

"Fine, but I doubt Brit will pass it out."

"YAY!", And while Coby then had to get ready for the dance. All he dressed up in was a simple black tuxedo plus a version of his normal hat that had a white stripe going down the middle. With that as his outfit, he considered himself ready to go the dance. Though he didn't tell his mother or father about it. So, he finally went to the dance pretty nervous of himself. His plan was simply to remain silent and not attract any attention to himself. As such, the three entered the dance without being noticed, found their way to a table where they could remain un-noticed, and sat down at it with the hopes of being completely un-noticed. Well, maybe not Brandon who wanted to get in on the party, but Ingrid and Coby definitely wanted to be silent and un-noticed. Then someone managed to greet them. The person who it was, shocked him completely;

"Hey you guys", and when Coby looked up he saw......

"Devin?!", yes, it was Devin. Dressed in a fine white tuxedo, complete with a red bow-tie and a red rose on the chest. He had a smile on his face, though his hair remained ruffled, unlike his brother who was dancing some distance behind him with one of the cheerleaders, who had his hair very well combed. Devin on the other hand, was evidentally dateless.

"How you guys doing?" Devin asked, Coby immediately blushed and started slumping in his chair, so Ingrid did the talking for him:

"I was about to ask you the same question, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I'm just here to ask something.", Coby then spoke:

"Wh-What is it" he thought he probably he want him to dance, he maybe got the chance he always wanted to dance with the boy of his dreams. After a few short seconds, in response to what Coby said, Devin answered with:

"Well...my couple ditched me at the last second and...", Ingrid then bluntly interrupted:

"Just get to the point and ask one of us to the dance already."

"Well..If I...if I could see if some of Brittany's friends are available?"

"Brittany and all of her main cheerleaders are sharing Jacob."

"Why can't you just dance with your brother?", Brandon then suggested, "Or maybe you could have a threesome dance with his date!"

"And who's his date?", Devin then questioned;

"You don't know?", Brandon asked in response;

"Nah, I forgot.", but then Devin thought more about the situation, "Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt if I share a dance with Gavin."

"Yay!", Brandon clapped for the guy;

"Well, talk to ya sometime in the future I guess.", and then Devin looked to Coby and said, "Hey, nice tux."

"Um...thanks" and Coby sat down and saw Devin, specfically seeing him and Gavin agreeing to dance the night, to which which Gavin surprisingly said yes. As the two danced, it wasn't too long some girls saw that and find it cute. Coby thought it was cute too, "He's such a nice guy.......heheh."

"So...what now?", Brandon then asked;

"Well, I guess we're the only ones without match, I guess we have this dance for the three of us" Coby answered;

"Or", Ingrid then suggested, "We could just not dance and just sit here and watch."

"And miss all the fun?! No way" Brandon said while he was dragging the two to the dance floor. Soon enough though, Brandon was the only one of them actually dancing. Ingrid was too cynical to dance, and Coby was to shy and insecure. Needless to say, the dance was a big success and all went smoothly. Though the smart dodo was not defeated at his fullest, and under the debris of his machine he resurgated and swore his revenge while looking at the now night-time sky:

"This isn't the end, wyverns" the dodo said as he looked to the moon, "This was only the beginning and you'll not delay my master plan!", and then he once more began maniacally laughing, until a piece from his machine then fell ontop of him, making him scream in pain with a squaw, and the dodo then started to try and repair his machinery, while still talking to himself, "Just wait and see" and he laughed again "AHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAHAHAHAHA...Aw, my feathers!", and with that, this episode of Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania finally comes to a close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo cameo from "Reef" from Stoked is here. Whether or not it's really him or a character who just happens to look like him alot, is up to you.


	4. Snake Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the zoo goes wrong when it turns out that not only do Coby & Sandra have to save some captured Mermaids, but also learn about a giant Snake that is hoping to have a taste for Wyverns! Also, Ingrid has to put up with Brittany at her job as a librarian.

    **Previously on Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania:** _It was time for a Holiday Dance at Deborah Read Franklin High School, and while Brandon & Ingrid were forcibly assigned by Brittany Fujimoto to set up the dance and assign other students dates, Coby had his own issues to sort out. Namely, he had a Dodo bird who was kidnapping other magical creatures in a plot to destroy the sun to stop. With the help of Ramon & Great Aunt Sandra, he did do so with little failure. Brandon and Ingrid did their tasks with little trouble aswell, aside from the overall dislike of Brittany in Ingrid's case. Coby still was not able to get himself to ask out Devin, though did have a little bit of a chat with him at the end, even if it ended in Devin going to have a dance with his brother Gavin and his date to the dance instead of Coby. The point is, Coby's adventure turned out well in the end, there were touble parts as the dodo did capture the three magical heroes, but Coby got through it in the end and pulled through. Brandon and Ingrid pulled through, though are still unaware of Coby's magical secret.  They are now ready for the next big adventure in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA:_  
  
    The Current Events: The weekend was about to arrive, thus meaning the students of Deborah Franklin High were exiting the school at the last bell and excitedly planning what to do o on the weekend. Brittany and her drones of fellow Cheerleaders were gigling and talking of dating with guys, many of the jocks were talking about sporting events, while three stood out. Coby, Brandon and Ingrid did indeed, have much more unique plans. For now their only plans were walking home from school of course, but the point is, they also had plans for what they were going to do during the weekend aswell:  
  
    "So...what are you guys planning for the weekend?" Ingrid asked Brandon and Coby while they just then exited the front door of the school.    
  
    "Well, my family will go to the zoo on Saturday Morning" Coby replied, to which Brandon was amazed with:  
  
    "Really?! That's so awesome! Sounds really fun!"  
  
    "Why not?" Coby asked;  
  
    "Because", Brandon said, but Ingrid finished for him:  
  
    "They're Free Spirited individuals who don't have jobs at all and who live their parents who are elderly and living off income from insurance due to being retired for years."  
  
    "Yeah...", Brandon answered, "What she said."; Coby then felt kind of bad for his best (male) friend Brandon and said to him:  
  
    "Would you like to come with me, Brandon?"; That question made Brandon open a smile with excitement, and he replied with:  
  
    "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO!" Brandon hugged Coby with excitement in response;  
  
    "I do envy you guys", Ingrid commented, "Though I have to admit, where I'll go to the weekend, I'll deal with animals."  
  
    "Huh?", Coby replied, "What do you mean?" "Coby, you know I always volunteer at the weekends at school"  
  
    "So...that's not bad"  
  
    "Yeah, but I'm not going to be alone" and Ingrid looked at Britanny Fujimoto, who was chatting with fellow cheerleaders at a good distance away.  
  
    "Oh.", both Coby and Brandon said in response and in unison.  
  
    Yeah", and then they all had a moment of silence. Later on, Coby and Brandon were now on Coby's house, Brandon of course more than ready to go with Coby and his family to the zoo. However, while Coby was thinking his whole family (his two older brothers, mother, and father plus his Great Aunt and her pet chicken Ramon) was coming with him, as it turns out, Chelsea and Albert, the Nelson parents, were just getting calls from their jobs, requiring them to leave their boys with just Sandra.  
  
    "Hey, Great Aunt Sandra", Coby greeted his great aunt when she knocked on the door and he promptly opened it, she also had Ramon in a cage she was holding. Ramon didn't speak and instead acted like a normal everyday chicken  
  
    "Hello there, Coby!", Sandra said, "Are you all ready to go that zoo together?", but then Chelsea came out dressed in full on Police Chief uniform;  
  
    "Oh I'm so sorry, Auntie Sandra", Chelsea said to her aunt, "Some issues at work came up and me and Albert are gonna have to go over there right now. You're gonna have to take the boys there on your own."  
  
    "Ah, it's okay Chelsea", Sandra said, "I know how busy you are and how important your job is.", Chelsea smiled and gave her aunt a hug.  
  
    "Thank you for understanding", she then turned to Coby, "Now you please be good for Great Aunt, Coby!"  
  
    "Oh trust me, I doubt he will be any trouble", and of course Sandra emphasised the 'he', reffering to Coby compared to his older brother Anthony. Chelsea then gave Coby a hug and a kiss on the cheek as Albert came down, Albert and Chelsea soon were out of the door. Coby couldn't help but let out a bit of a sad sigh when they left. He really did wish his parents had more time to spend with him. Now it was just him, his Great Aunt, Brandon, and his two older brothers. But he could hope that everything will go smoothly, what could possibly go wrong he thought? Nevertheless, that was when his two older brothers, Anthony and Derreck, came down the stairs.  
  
    "Hey Codes" Anthony greeted;  
      
    "So...we're ready?" Derreck then asked just as Chelsea and Albert were leaving, Sandra said to them:  
  
    "Yes, I believe we are, now."  
  
    "OK then; Brandon...do your parents know you'll be with us?"  
  
    "Uh-huh!", Brandon said, happily nodding to Derreck in response, "They sure do!"  
  
    "Well, we can go now; everyone to the car", and then they all began leaving onto their trip. Meanwhile at the school, which was in afterschool hours, things were going diffently for Ingrid indeed. She was now preparing her work in the public library when Brittany appeared with her cheerleaders, right at her desk aswell.  
  
    "Yeah, keep laughing...can't wait to see you girls in a massive debt and working in a supermarket."  
  
    "Oh please, that would never happen to me", Brittany replied, "Because I'm too popular and my family's too wealthy for that. So, only in your dreams will that ever happen."  
  
    "Yeah...a woman can dream I guess."  
  
    "The better off women, anyway."; Ingrid sighed, feeling this would be a long day. Meanwhile...at the zoo, things were going quite differently indeed;The group finally went inside the zoo as Brandon was getting wide-eyed at he stared at his surroundings with wonder. Coby was pretty indifferent, however.  
  
    "Oh, boy...this has to be the coolest place ever" Brandon said in amazement;  
  
    "Yeah", Anthony backtalked, "Never would've guessed after the 14th time you said that."  
  
    "OK ok", Sandra laughed a little, "We must get you calm if you want to come with us", Ramon just made rooster sounds. Coby remained silent, on account of shyness when he's in public places. But in any case, Brandon started to calm down and the group started to move. It was hard for Brandon to keep his excitement down. He was like one of the little kids there.But little did they know something was slithering his way, or at the very least, looking at them while remaining in it's in-zoo habitat. The group was now looking at the big cat section of the zoo; where lions, tigers and cheetahs were. Amongst other big cats, aswell.  
  
    "Woooah, it's almost likeout of a picture" Brandon commented, completely amazed by what he was seeing;  
  
    "Yeah", Coby said, "It is, heheh."; Sandra, and Ramon, and Coby were now in a private spot as apparently Sandra got something to talk about to him;  
  
    "So...what happened?" Coby asked, curiously;  
  
    "Do you really think I would just want to go to the zoo like this out of the blue, Coby? There is another magic related issue going on."  
  
    "What's happening?"  
  
    "Something REAL serious, kid", Ramon stated, "REAL serious!"  
  
    "Then what is it, it must sound bad!"  
  
    "Oh it is, it is!"  
  
    "Apparently a monster is loose in the zoo, and he apparently has heard of you and wants to devour you...much like other creatures."  
  
    "What?!", Coby replied in shock, "You, you, you, you didn't tell me this from the start?!"  
  
    "Yeah, sorry about it...with your brothers and Brandon present you have to know it in confidence."  
  
    "Why did we even come here if you there's a monster here wanting to eat me?!"  
  
    "Because", Sandra said, "There's also ANOTHER magical issue that deals with this place."  
  
    "Okay...so, who want's to eat me?", Coby then said, "A giant snake?"  
  
    "How did you know", Ramon asked,  
  
    "I...I just guessed.  
  
    "If we're lucky, we won't have anything to worry about from that snake", Sandra then stated, "We also have a problem. It seems that this zoo is going to be getting some new creatures added to it."  
  
    "Really? Why is that bad compared to me having a snake after me?!"  
  
    "Because, these creatures, are mermaids."  
  
    "OK, so first giant snakes and then mermaids."  
  
    "First priority should be the mermaids", Sandra then said, "As long as there is no breakout in the reptile area, we should not have any snake to worry about. First, we have to free the mermaids before they are put into an exhibit and the entire world of magic is exposed to the public."  
  
    "Well, I guess I can do that, count on me!"  
  
    "I know we can", Sandra said, to assure Coby. Ramon was not as confident, however. Meanwhile, Tony and Derrick were taking care of Brandon. Well, Derreck was, Tony was kind of trying to mess with the poor boy, really. Derreck was keeping an eye on the two to make sure they didn't get in trouble, well, mainly he was watching Anthony, who took some level of entertainment in pranking or messing with Brandon.  
  
    "Hey, I give you 10 bucks if you do something for me?" Tony then said to Brandon with a smirk on his face;  
  
    "Like what" Brandon naively asked;  
  
    "Try to feed some of my peanuts to one of the animals."  
  
    "Oooh!", Brandon replied, "That sounds like a really fun thing to do!"; Tony give the peanut bag to Brandon, much to Derreck's dismay.  
  
    "Tony", Derreck then said, "What are you doing with that kid?"  
  
    "Oh, nothing, just bonding with the shrimp's best friend." Tony replied.  
  
    "Oh really?", Derreck wasn't really convinced at all.  
  
    "Yeah, I don't see what's the problem with bonding with him."  
  
    "Uh-huh, well, fine."; Brandon threw the peanut to the lion's cage, when suddenly...something very unexpected turned out to happen. The lion just ignored the peanut. Tony was a bit dissappointed at that point, and instead decided to try it himself. Tony tried it and the zoo security piled up on him, which of course made Derreck chuckle a bit.  
  
    "Oh, boy", Brandon said while looking at the scene, "I didn't think feeding the animals could cause that"  
  
    "Why?", Tony groaned from the pile.  
  
    "I just didn't."; Meanwhile...Coby was stealthily searching for the mermaids. Of course, to do this, required him to go into the parts of the zoo that were reserved for staff only. Ramon and Aunt Sandra went in with him, of course Coby and Sandra were in their Wyvern forms.  
  
    "Um, aunt Sandra?" Coby asked, clearly feeling rather nervous;  
  
    "What is it?", Sandra asked in response;  
  
    "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now" Ramon added in aswell;  
  
    "No...it's I feel that maybe the mermaids will not like being saved by wyverns."  
  
    "Well it's either we save them, or they risk having to wait hours for a dragon to come and do it instead", Sandra replied, "And they could be exposed to the world long before that happens."  
  
    "That's all the motivation I need."  
  
    "Good, you need motivation for things such as this."  
 And the two kept searching for the mermaids, through the dark and unlit parts of the zoo where only staff were actually allowed inside of. Eventually, the three had to hide behind crates when they heard some voices coming from infront of of a 'TOP SECRET' door;  
  
    "I tell you, Clark", said one guard to the other "That trip was not worth my time."  
  
    "Tell me about it", the gaurd named Clark replied, "But hey, at least we'll be swimmin' in dough pretty soon."  
  
    "We'd better, or else the animals here might just have to go on a rampage.", and then the two gaurds actually laughed a bit. Unsurprisingly, the two didn't see the wyverns watching them, though Coby did lose a bit of confidence as he had no idea how to get past the two gaurds at all.  
  
    "Ramon, care for a distraction?", Sandra then asked of the rooster;  
  
    "Thought you'd never ask. I got just the trick for these two boezoes."; And Ramon proceeded to act like a crazy and angry rooster hoping he gets chased by them, or that he gets to chase them around. The effect of doing this for a distraction quickly came through; The guards were soon enough chasing Ramon, easing the path for Coby and Sandra to slip on in and access the secret room after Sandra used her Wyvern claws to pick open the  And the two wyverns entered the room, which was even darker than the other room before it.  
  
    "Sandra...can Wyverns see in the dark?"  
  
    "Use your lightning to light some things up, young one", Sandra replied with, "It's not called LIGHTning for nothing, you know."  
  
    "hehe, yeah.", and Coby did as Sandra suggested;he used some of his lightings to illuminate the area, and Sandra had a good idea, for what Coby did truly did help, actually. The area managed to be lit, and Coby smiled when it worked. In the moments that the light seems to illuminate the dark area he could see..just a bunch of boxes, crates, some empty cages, and unused zoo equipment.  
  
    "Oh no, where are the mermaids?" Coby asked;  
  
    "We're just going to have to search in this mess for them."  
      
    "OK", and they began doing so.As the two wyvern try to find by the cages to look for cages; the action went back to the school, where Ingrid was dealing with her own problems. Shee was checking up the books and organize them, when he spotted that Brittany was just talking on her cell phone. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She just kept doing her stuff, but the more she tried to be patient, the more Britanny was more loud...in a library, no less. Soon enough, Ingrid got fed up with it.  
  
    "All right, all bets are off" Ingrid said, as she had frankly had enough of Brittany at this point. She walked right up to her and her friends to say:  
  
    "Excuse me lady"  
  
    "Lady? Who do you think you are, my mom?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Then don't call me lady!"  
  
    "Ugh...look, I'm on a very important discussion with my girl Jessie and this can't wait."  
  
    "Oh really?"  
  
    "Yeah, and FYI...this is a library, so shush."  
  
    "I'm Rich and I'm Popular, so your Nerd Headquarters Rules do not apply to me or my friends."; On that moment, Ingrid finally got to a feeling that can only access once on a blue moon chance: anger. She knew it wouldn't be wise to just attack Brittany at that moment, and instead, she decided to scheme a plan to get back at her over time instead. In the meantime... Derreck, Tony and Brandon were now on the reptile area of the zoo, Tony now freed from the cops tackling him.  
  
    "Aw, I can barely feel the bruises now." Tony commented.  
  
    "That's a bad thing?", Derreck responded with;  
  
    "It depends."  
  
    "On what?"  
  
    "OOOH OOOH!", Brandon then said eagerly, interupting the two brothers, "Crocodiles! Real live Crocodiles! So cool!"  
  
q    "Not only crocodiles: also anacondas and cool animals that look like dinosaurs" Tony stated;  
  
    "So amazing!"; and the brunette was looking at some of the snakes, but little did he knew he was being observed by one of the anacondas...but he, the snake, didn't have good intentions. Infact, this snake was considerably larger than all other snakes in the place, so larger, that he could eat an entire prehistoric crocodilian whole, and despite that, he was hidden by the plants and water in the habitat, just watching his intended future prey. But then, the actions shifted to Coby and Sandra, who were still  looking for the mermaids.  
  
    "Any luck?" Sandra asked;  
  
    "Not Yet."Coby just sighed and kept searching until... he found a breakthrough in the search. It was apparently a clue: a mermaid scale. "Great Aunt Sandra, I just found something!"  
  
    "A mermaid scale", Sandra said once she examined the object, "We're not far off.", and Coby gained a smile of confidence on his face at that moment. The two wyverns decided to follow a strange trail as the scale was leading the way, eventually leading them to just what they were hoping for: The mermaids were there, but they are unconsious, and also in small kiddie pools.  
  
    "I think we need a bigger pool" Coby commented, his Great Aunt looking at him and nodded in response. Meanwhile...Ingrid continued to have her own problems to deal with. Namely Brittany who was still a stone on her shoe, and quite an irritating one at that. She tried to prepare something to make Brittany pay, and she didn't even smile, because she was that good at hiding such emotions. Ingrid was checking on how to ruin her rival's day, while Brittany at the time was fully unaware.  
  
    "Hello?", Brittany asked upon answering, the other voice said:  
  
     "I have not much time, but there's something you must know."  
  
    "Well, what is it?"  
  
    "A toxin is leaking from the air vents of the school halls."  
  
    "Excuse me? Do you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
    "Well, if you don't believe...check the vents", and Brittany promptly checked the vents. It looked like smoke was coming out of the vents, which got Brittany to believe it of course.  
  
    "Who the heck are you?"  
  
    "Just a friend who wants you safe...if you want to survive, you have to obey everything I say."  
  
    "Fine. Speak."  
  
    "Just exit like nothing happens...and tell everyone to evacuate without causing any sign of panic."  
  
    "Fine.", and Brittany decided to do just that,though once she told her friends to evacuate: things got a bit out of hand. Little did they know though, it was all a set up. Ingrid managed to take advantage that Brittany was out and started to close the doors of the library so she could finally got peace, and then sighed in  
relief.  
  
    "Peace...at...last" Ingrid said in total and complete bliss. Meanwhile, the anaconda was starting to make a move back over at the zoo: "Ssssssweet young boy" the Anaconda said while eyeing his intended prey, even if it was from behind the glass of his zoo habitat. Brandon looked the anaconda with face right up to the glass, he couldn't see much of it due to the camouflage and the habitat's flora, but he could still see it moving in the place.  
  
    "Ooooh", Brandon said, followed by an "Aaaaahhh."; Meanwhile, with Coby...things were going rather differently indeed: He and Sandra took the mermaids and took him to a nearby lake that was just outside of the zoo. It took time, but the mermaids finally come to their senses, gasping as they finally woke up. The mermaids emerged from the water with gasps and regaining their senses before they saw Coby and Sandra standing by the edge of the lake.  
  
    "Wow, so the rumors are true...there is a kind wyvern out there."  
  
    "Rumors?", Coby questioned;  
  
    "Yeah", said another one of the mermaids, "Many say that wyverns are pretty nasty, but there's a lot who said about an heroic wyvern."  
  
    "Really?"; Soon enough, he find it; but the snake was trailing unnoticed through the plants around the place, though ended up getting a door slammed in it's face when Brandon went into the bathroom.  
  
    "So girls, one last thing before you go", Ramon said as he suddenly arrived on the scene and got their attention;  
"We received reports of an smart human-eating anaconda roaming the zoo, do you girls know about it?"  
  
    "Can't say that we have", one of the mermaids answered.  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "We never heard anything about a snake."  
  
    "Weird, I heard reports of a maneanting and overly smart anaconda in the same place you've been transferred."  
  
    "Well we didn't."  
  
    "Okay, I guess we keep on touch when something odd happens."  
  
    "Okay, that sounds good."; The wyverns turned back to the zoo, turning into their human forms as they rejoined with Anthony and Derreck.  
  
    "Hey guys...sorry if took me so long" Coby said, and then he looked around, not seeing his best friend anywhere, "Where's Brandon?"  
  
    "He headed for the bathroom", Derreck answered, "I'm positive he is mostly alright."  
  
    "Heh", Anthony snickered, "Mostly. He's just in the bathroom. What could POSSIBLY happen to him?"; Soon enough, Brandon, who was just washing his hands after using the bathroom, could hear the hisses of a anaconda not far from where he  was.  
  
    "Oh boy" was his response, and he hid in one of the stalls immediately. Soon enough, he could swear to hear the anaconda talking as it made it's way into the bathrooms, with no worker or other person to notice it at all for some unknown reason. Coby entered the bathroom soon enough and saw.....the anaconda creeping in on the stall where Brandon was hiding, much to Coby's surprise. The anaconda soon enough noticed the wyvern, who gasped as soon as it turned it's head towards him.  
  
    "You", he hissed, surprising and worrying Coby;  
  
    "M-Me?"  
  
    "Yesssss", and as the snake approached him, Coby backed away in fear from it, clearly, he was afraid of it. Completely, totally afraid of this ridiculously unusually large anaconda that was slithering before him.  
  
    "I smell something...unusual about you."  
  
    "Wha-what?"  
  
    "Oh, nothing much...I feel like we're sssomehow connected."  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Don't lie to me, what do you hide?"  
  
    "Wha-what are you talking about?"  
  
    "Coby?", Brandon then said from behind one of the stalls, "Is that you out there?"  
  
    "Um...uh", Coby had no idea what to say at all.He just reached to one of his pockets and threw some dirt to disorientate the snake, and shockingly, it worked. Coby went to find help and call the zoo guards, though the snake followed. After it left, Brandon also left the stall he was hiding in and said;  
  
    "Coby, wait up!", and attempted to run after him too.  
  
    "Don't move, you brunette treat", the snake said after hearing the voice of Brandon, making the boy stop in fear. "I haven't even tasted you yet", and that made Brandon immediately gulp in fear too. Coby on the other hand...was doing something else much more different, something that required some cover for him to do, of course. he had to find a way to ask for help without telling everyone a talking anaconda was stalking his friend. He eventually realized, that:  
  
    "Ugh", Coby commented, "I gotta find help for Brandon quick! And for myself too if that thing is chasing me! But.....then again....what if it will be too late by the time I do find help!", And soon enough, he found Derrick, but Derrick was a good distance away, and he didn't want to be too late with helping Brandon. "DERRICK!" he shouted, though his brother was very far away and could not hear him very clearly. "Ugh, what am I supposed to do...Brandon's in danger", and then Coby thought over to himself many ideas on how he could help Brandon get out and away from the danger he was in. With Brandon, things were of course, going differently.  He was trying to not make any noise, but the anaconda regained his sight soon enough and once more saw this situation clearly. But then, the anaconda got distracted, by seeing Coby's wyvern tail, and of course he headed right for it.  
  
    "Hello...honey", the anaconda was swayed by the purple tail, and began to go right towards it. The tail was leading him while Coby was hiding to avoid any suspicion, he didn't want anything bad to happen to himself just as much as he didn't want anything bad to happen to Brandon, that and he was just beginning to have a plan to defeat the snake. Soon enough, the snake was set apart from the zoo and the people, leading it to a jail. Though the snake did indeed, catch on to this soon enough.  
  
    "Wait a second", the anaconda said as he realized it all, "You're not a saharan beauty."  
  
    "No", Coby said, facing it in his full Wyvern form, "No I'm not.."  
  
    "I knew it...WYVERNS!"  
  
    "Y-Yes.", Coby was a bit nervous about facing such a large snake, but he didn't want Brandon to get hurt either, "Wyverns."  
  
    "You will be now my main dish."  
  
    "What makes you say that?"  
  
    "Guess"  
  
    "Oh", Coby realized just what the snake meant then, "I see.", and then the snake began approaching him, clearly hungry, and showing Coby exactly what the serpent wanted to do. He jumped on and started to constrict Coby, preventing him to move for a moment. Coby was completely helpless as the massi ve serpent got the better of him, wrapping around his body and beginning to gradually tighten it's grip more and more. And soon enough, that pressure was starting to cloud Coby's mind and give into his instinct, his instinct and will, to survive. He started to launch lighting bolts from his mouth, and aimined one right at the snake's head.  
  
    "Gah, that smarts", the snake went, feeling the pain, but tightening his grip, "Struggle all you want, whelp, I will just constrict you tighter and tighter the more you struggle."  
  
    "Gaaah", and by now, Coby could feel himself being cut off from air entirely. It all seemed lost until...three other Wyverns appeared on the scene. The wyvern's soon enough started to launch their lighting breaths, all of it directed right at the large snake. The anaconda soon enough released his grip from Coby as it writhed in pain from the shock of the lightning. One of the Wyverns, clearly his Great Aunt Sandra, rushed to his side as he fell to the ground while the other two, one of them blue and one of them more a magenta-like colour, both having resemblence to Coby, fought the snake directly. They were, of course, his older brothers.  
  
    "Guys, Sandra" Coby said relieved, knowing his family was there to ensure his safety. The two brothers went close to Coby to greet him, and also of course help him back to his feet.  
  
    "Are you OK, bro?" Derrick, the blue Wyvern, asked Coby with concern in his voice;  
  
    "Yeah...but what about Brandon?"  
  
    "Don't sweat it", Tony said trying to calm down Coby, "The kid's perfectly fine."  
  
    "Where is he?"  
  
    "Probably still where he was last time you saw him."  
  
    "In the bathroom."  
  
    "Yeah, there.", And so, the wyverns, in their human forms, went back to the zoo, where Brandon came out of the bathroom, sighing of relief once the saw all of them once more.  
  
    "Guys, thank God you're here" Brandon said while immediately rushing back over to them, "Is the Snake gone now?"  
  
    "I guess so, animal control should have put him back to the habitat."  
  
    "Are you sure?"  
  
    "Yep, we were there", Derrick said, "Right?"  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "Huh, well...yeah...yes, we saw it."  
  
    "Did you see it get taken away though?"  
  
    "Sort of...it just leaved"  
  
    "wha-wha-what?!"  
  
    "It's OK, it left before it was taken back to the habitat"; Coby sighed of relief as he then said:  
  
    "Don't scare me like that!", Anthony just laughed in response.And with that, Sandra came in  
  
    "Well, well, well", Sandra stated to all of them, "We have some heck of a day, I think it's time to go back."  
  
    "Yes", Coby stated in agreement, "I think so too."; And so the two managed to get in the car and the family then at that moment left the zoo, with all of them of course being ready to leave. Though the snake was not about to just give up that quickly, and actually watched them as they left, not captured, but from the bushes of the zoo not too far from where the car was.  
  
    "This is not the last thing you've heard about me", the anaconda said as he watched them from the bushes, "I'll not be deprived by my dinner"; Meanwhile, with Coby and Brandon, things were going very diffently, they were thinking the snake had indeed been captured and they were not worried at all about it watching them from the bushes, primarily since, of course, they both were sure that it had indeed been catpured. They simply got in the car with Coby's family and began on their journey back home. During the trip back home, the two spotted the school, where apparently the cops and hazard control were checking the school, with Brittany and her friends panicking and Ingrid begrudgingly responding to questions  
  
    "What do you think happened to Ingrid?" Brandon asked;  
  
    "I don't have idea...and I don't know how to ask her?" Coby responded.  
  
    "Do we even want to ask her?", Brandon answered back, to which Coby shrugged in respone of, and they soon enough continued to pass by this scene on their way to Brandon's home, or Coby's home, either one was nice for them anyway.


End file.
